Neighbors
by Trafulgar D Law
Summary: IchigoXRukia modern AU. Ichigo Kurosaki is a Senior student along with his friends. He meets a girl in school who just so happens to be his neighbor. Over time something awesome happens. With help from their friends, they grew their relationship. Rated M
1. Girl Next Door

**A/N:** **The character aren't mine. They belong to Tite Kubo. Story and plot is mine though. Rated M for language and sexual content, so you've WARNED! Other than that please, by all means, enjoy the show. Ichigo X Rukia everybody...**

 **Chapter 1**

In a dark room, on a dresser next to a bed, was an alarm clock, the seconds ticking. I rang long and loud when it reached six o'clock. There was a deep grown as a hand emerged from thick blankets. The alarm stopped once hit and another moan could be heard. The covers of the bed were pulled away, revealing a young man laying on his stomach. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. Now, his hair had a story of it's own. Unlike the other kids in Japan, he had very unusual thing going on upon his head. His hair was bight orange. Oddly enough though, he was never made fun of it now. Why? Well, he grew, like... A LOT since his freshman year. People would rather jump in front of a train then mess with him. But there was no need, he was a quite one, usually, not one to start a fight. He sat up in his bed, zoning out. Then...

"Knock knock Ichigo!" said a small voice on the other side of his door. The door opened and a girl with brown hair, Ichigo's little sister, popped her head through, "First day of school Ichigo. Ready?"

"Yuzu, what's the point of knocking when you're just gonna open the door anyway?"

"Dad says hurry," said Yuzu as she closed the door. At this, he stood up and dressed himself, then went down stairs.

"Good morning kid!" his father greeted him with a noogie, "Ready for the fist day of your Senior year?"

"Sure... I guess," was his answer.

"What about you girls?" his dad turned to his two sisters, who were twins. Yuzu and Karin.

"I love school!"

"I could care less," moaned Karin. She was a lot different from her sister.

"Good, well I'm off to the hospital now. Good luck kids!"

"You too dad," all three kids said at the same time.

"You gonna walk to school Ichigo?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, better that way."

"Good 'cause Chad and Ishida are waiting for ya," Karin pointed outside with her thumb.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE!" He ran outside where they were waiting for him, "S-sorry guys, I didn't know you were out here."

"It's fine," Chad responded. While Ishida was doing who knows what with his smart phone.

"Come on..." They made their way to the high school.

Ichigo and his friends lived in a very wealthy neighborhood. Their parents had good jobs and made lots of money a year. They entire neighborhood was wealthy people. The high school itself was well known. Though, the students didn't like the uniforms as much.

The first day of school was never fun. But the day went by fast for everyone. And before everyone knew it, it was lunchtime. Ichigo and his friends sat together, Ishida was talking to him the whole time, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was watching the students around him. Most of the girls were giggling at the fact some haven't seen each other all summer. Some of the boys were doing the same, but without the giggling. He sighed, "It looks like the same every year."

"And you're not listening to me..."

"Sorry man. It's just that... Don't you wish there was more to the school year than this?"

"No," he responded plainly, "Ichigo, this is our Senior year. After this is collage and then after that you can do what ever the hell you want!" he said, still ticked he wasn't listening to him, "That's the problem with life," he slumped in his chair, "There's no point to it."

Ichigo was walking alone down a hall, Chad and Ishida had classes. He unlocked his locker grabbing his books for the next class when he heard a bunch of girl's voices. He looked for the source and saw a handful of girls. They seemed to be looking at something down on the floor.

"What's up Ichigo?" someone said behind him. He turned and saw Chad, who's class had just ended.

"I don't know..." He slowly made his way towards the pack of girls. As he drew closer he heard them cussing and calling names. He then saw a small person, with black hair, curled up in a ball on the floor. The other girls were kicking her and calling her names. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Hey!" he shouted as he and Chad pulled the girls away. Ichigo knelt down to the girl on the floor, "Hey, you alright?"

"What's going on here?" Chad tried asking the others but they just ran off. Ichigo tried pulling the girl out of her ball, but with no luck.

"Hey, it's alright, you're safe now. They left."

The girl opened one eye, then two, then unraveled herself. Ichigo helped her sit up, "You alright? Can you stand?" The girl didn't respond to him. Instead she stood up while he held her arm tight to help.

"I'm fine." She slapped his hand away. And on her own, she walked down the hall. Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying to remember were he had seen her before.

School was over, and now Ichigo and his two friends were walking back home as the sun set. After a while Chad and Ishida left Ichigo to go their own way. So he walked on the sidewalk alone gazing up into the sky. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the tiny foot steps coming his way. Suddenly, he smashed into something small. He snapped out of it and looked down, "You!" he shouted. It was the girl they rescued earlier that day. She rubbed her head and looked at him annoyed. He noticed burses on her legs, "Hey, did those girl do that to you?"

"None of your business!" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"You're walking by yourself," he said. She chuckled rudely,

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock." She picked up her fallen school books, "So you _are_ you stupid." His hair stood on end, _"Geez she's rude,"_ he thought.

"Well... where are you headed?"

"Home! Where else? Now leave me alone!" She walked past him. As she did his eyes widened. He turned his head around slowly, to see her open the gate to the house next to his. _"That's were I've seen her!"_

 **A/N:** **Let me know what you guys think. If you want me to continue or not. Thanks! You da best! ;)**


	2. In the Gym

**Chapter 2**

He didn't know what to do. Should he go and talk to her, or just leave her alone? The next day at school he looked for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked for the girls they saw before, to make sure she wasn't getting beat up again! He gave up by lunch.

"Something on your mind Ichigo?" asked Ishida.

"Oh... uh... No, not really." It just so happened that Ichigo looked in his bag to find that he was forgot his shoes during gym. He moaned, "Guys, I'll be right back I forgot something." He stood up to head to the gym with a carrot in is mouth. On his way he groaned, "Why do I always forget these things?" He opened the door to the gym, then made his way to the men's lock room. He found what he was looking for and was taking his leave when he heard a beautiful, soft voice, singing inside the giant room. He followed the noise all the way behind the bleachers. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was sitting on the ground, doing her homework and eating lunch at the same time. She sang lightly, a song he never heard before.

"Hey, you sing pretty good," he blurted out. She gasped and jumped up in fright, hitting her head on the bleachers above her.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she began to fall backwards.

"Hey!" In an instant Ichigo caught her. For a brief moment they stared at each other. That is... before her eyes darkened and she kicked him in the stomach with her little knee, causing him to let her go and fall onto his ass with a thud.

"What are you doing here!" She shouted at him fiercely. He coughed from her kick.

"I was just looking for my shoes," he coughed again, "I heard you singing. Ugh..." He stood up rubbing his butt, "You... have a nice voice," he admitted. She relaxed at his comment.

"You think so?" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah. It's nice." There was a long pause...

"Did you find your shoes?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." He picked them up to show her, "Do you always eat here alone?"

"I do. I don't like eating with the others. I don't have any friends, so..." There was another awkward pause.

"You know..." he began, "I was looking for you all day." Her eyes widened. She suddenly jumped up and kicked him in the stomach again.

"SO YOU'RE STAKING ME NOW?" she screamed. Once again he fell to the ground.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouted back, "I just wanted to make sure none of those girls were beating the shit out of you alright!" Their teeth were clenched.

"Why do you even care? I don't even know you," she said, calming down. He calmed down himself and scratched the back on his orange head.

"Actually... You do know me. Well, not really. But-"

"Say it!"

"Well, you see, we're neighbors. That's why bumped into each other the other day," he explained.

"Neighbors huh?" She put her hands on her hips. He nodded.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he stood up once again, this time keeping is distance. He stared at her and she stared right back, disapprovingly.

"Oh what? You think since you told me your name I'm supposed to tell you mine?" He chuckled,

"It would help." She rolled her eyes then sighed.

"It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hmm... You're last name sounds familiar." He scratched his head, trying to think.

"Thinking looks painful."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" He growled, "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my friends. They're guys obviously but they aren't half bad. You might like them." She bent down to grab all her things.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I said no." She walked out of the gym, Ichigo close behind.

"Come one Rukia! Just think about it!" He called after her. She stopped suddenly, he watched her from behind.

"Look, I'm grateful for you're help the other day." His eyes widened as she continued, "But this is my Senior year. I want to get through it without any help from anyone, nice and easy. So please... just leave me alone." And she ran off, lunch was over, leaving him alone, with a warm summer breeze blowing through his bright hair.

 **A/N:** **Try harder Ichigo-kun! Hope you enjoyed the show!**


	3. Let Me Show You

**Chapter 3**

"Why didn't you ask her to hang out with us Ichigo?" asked Ishida on the way back.

"I did! But she said no. She also said she rather spend the rest of the school year by herself. She doesn't want anyone else getting in her way."

"What's her problem then?" Ishida wondered.

"She's lonely." Both boys looked at Chad, "That's the sign of a lonely person. They get so used to being alone, they think they enjoy it. And they shut people out. You should talk to her Ichigo."

"Ya think so?" Chad nodded. Ichigo smirked at the sidewalk, "I don't know man. You know, she slugged me in the stomach..."

"You're kidding," asked Ishida in disbelief.

"Twice!"

"You're kidding!" he said again.

"It still hurts!" He said rubbing his stomach.

Soon Ishida and Chad parted ways with Ichigo once again, "Talk to her Ichigo. She will only improve," were Chad's last words to him.

"Yeah..." On they way home Ichigo was thinking about what he should do about her.

"Hi Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted him cheerfully. He smiled slightly at his sister. Come on, you have to admit, she's adorable!

"How was school Ichigo?"

"Hey dad you're home early."

"Yep! Need any help with homework?"

"Thanks but when they ask me anything about cutting up the human body I'll come to you."

"Want some curry Ichigo, I know you like it," Yuzu tried to coax her older brother with a plate of yummy food.

"Uh, not right now Yuzu." He ran up the stairs and into his room. He then dropped all his things, got into more comfortable clothing and laid on his massive bed, _"Should I go over there? I don't wanna make her mad. Especially since she can easily slug me like that."_ There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" The door opened and in popped Karin, "Hey Karin." She walked over and slapped him across the face, "OW! What's that for?!"

"Are you gonna go over there or not?" He sat up instantly, eyes wide.

"How did you-"

"Chad texted me and told me the whole thing. Every bit. MAN! You're stupid." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but she kept on going, "You get our ass over there or I'll tell dad you went to little Silly Wilson's party in the sixth grade!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" He stood up and walked out his door and down the stairs to the front doors of the house. As he opened one he turned around to face his little sister, "Wait... You text Chad?" She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

This was it. He was gonna walk up to her house and knock on the door and say... _"Wait... What am I gonna say?!"_ The houses weren't close at all. There was a whole block space, at least, in between each giant house. He thought up things to say as he made his way over to the gate of her home. For some reason it was wide open, _"Whatever, spares me the embarrassment of climbing over."_ He walked to the giant oak doors. Looking for the doorbell he swallowed hard as he rang it. He waited.

He shrugged and was about to turn back when he heard the sound of something being unlocked. He turned around. One of the doors opened and Rukia was the one who did so. She saw him, "Ugh." She started to close the door.

"Hold on a sec!" He grabbed it before it could go any further.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?!" she yelled at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Didn't you already do that?" she asked annoyed. He couldn't think of anything else that he could say.

"Ummmm..."

"Get off my property or I'll call the police on you! And leave me alone from now on. Or does that fat head of yours not understand how badly I want to be alone?" She slammed the door in his face. His eyes widened. That changed when everything caught up with him. He shouted the door.

"What? You think _I_ wanted to come over here? I was gonna let it go like you asked. I understood what you said today just fine!" He calmed down to speak softer, "Look... everyone was telling me that I should talk to you. My friend Chad... he... he knows what it's like to be alone, before he met me and my friends. He said that your just convincing yourself that you like being alone. But we know that you don't." Rukia was on the other side of the door, listening to every word, as Ichigo continued, " _I_ know that you don't want to be alone..." Her eyes widened. He found the words coming to him now, "Please Rukia... Let me show you..." He waited for her reply. There was nothing. He sighed, then started to make his way out. The moment he walked down the steps he heard the sound of something being unlocked, "Wait..." He turned, wide eyed. He was only able to see half of her face and her little fingers gripping the door as she hid behind it.

The next day at school Ichigo approached Chad and Ishida.

"Hey Ichigo what's the weird text last night? You said not to wait for you this morning," he said reading his smart phone's text message. Ichigo leaned in.

"I was able to get Rukia to come with me today. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable on the first day. So I thought just me and her would be best at first."

"That sounds about right." Ishida nodded.

"I told some of the girls from my class about Rukia," said Chad in that signature deep voice of his, "They said they'd like to meet her." Ichigo moaned, unsure. He looked over his shoulder to see Rukia standing there, watching them.

"Uh, Rukia this is Chad and Ishida. Ishida, Chad... Rukia." Chad nodded once and Ishida bowed.

"Hi," she said, only making eye contact with the classroom floor. Ichigo was worried, this was going to be a long day.

 **A/N:** **We made some progress with Rukia today! Good! Hope you're liking it so far. :)**


	4. Enter: Renji Abarai

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo wasn't feeling so good. He wasn't with Rukia at the moment, because she had other classes. He prayed she wasn't getting herself hurt again.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'm sure she's fine."

"EH?" Ichigo spun around to see Chad. He started scratching his bright orange head, "W-what are you talking about? I wasn't think about Rukia at all! No No! I-I-I was just thinking about the easy I wrote! YEAH!" He then proceeded to search through his bag, pulling out a piece of paper, "Here it is. Hope I do good!" Chad stared at him. Not buying a single stupid word his friend said. There was a long pause, "Er..." Ichigo looked away from his friend, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna use the restroom before class starts." He left the room without making much of a fuss.

Once in the restroom he scooped up a handful of cool water and washed the dripping sweet from his face. _"That was awkward."_ He dried his face and walked back outside. Suddenly, he realized what time it was, "Oh crap!" He stared a run, when out of nowhere someone slammed into him, BAM! Ichigo and one other person meet the floor, (me: hello floor how've you been man?). He winced at the sudden pain in his head.

"Shit!" the person on top of him swore. Ichigo opened his eyes to see a man with long red hair and the weirdest black marks on his face. He was also in a school uniform like Ichigo.

Not really knowing what to do in this situation, Ichigo stayed on the floor, "Hey man you okay?" he tried asking. When the dude didn't respond, Ichigo then shook him lightly, "Come on get off!" Ichigo's eyes widened and his irises looked like little black dots. The man was out cold! He had little stars dancing around his head. "Hey! I said get off!" Shoving him off of his body, Ichigo sat the other man up, then shook him again. This time the man moaned, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He managed.

"ME?! Geez I just set you back up on your ungrateful ass.,and just so you know my head doesn't exactly feel that great!" Ichigo shouted. The man with red hair smirked, then chuckled.

"Yeah whatever." He started up, "Sorry 'n' shit." He picked up his books. But before he walked off he stopped and turned to him once more, "Hey, I think I've seen you around here. What'cha name?"

"Errr... It's Kurosaki... Ichigo." The other man turned to face him fully, a little wide eyed.

Rukia sighed lightly at the end of class. She was a smart girl and new her history well, which is why she was bored in the middle of her class (me: well, at least she'll be able to ace the tests!). She looked out the window, letting her mind fade elsewhere. _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."_

 _Flashback:_

 _"He knows what it's like to be alone, before he met me and my friends. He said that your just convincing yourself that you like being alone. But we know that you don't."_

 _Flashback end_

She closed her eyes half way, _"They think I don't like being alone... But I do. I can't make friends. I'll be just fine if people just leave me alone."_

Suddenly, Rukia jumped in her chair slightly when someone slammed their hands on the wood. She looked up and saw a girl with big grey eyes and pretty long dark orange-ish brown hair. And not to mention the smile... WOW! The girl spoke really fast and confusing to Rukia.

"Hi! I'm Orihime you're class mate. Chad told me you were lonely and needed a friend. SO HERE I AM!" the girl threw her hands in the air enthusiastically, "I don't think anyone should be alone. So here I am to cheer you up!"

"Thanks but I don't need any- Ah!" Orihime pulled her out of her chair and walked with her arm locked around Rukia's, "Oh we're gonna have so much fun together! Just you wait!" No time to protest, Rukia was dragged off. Not knowing where they were going.

"So Renji, you're saying that my dad saved your mom's life ha?" said Ichigo as he and the dude with the bright red hair, who's name was Renji, sat on the steps of the school outside during lunch.

"That's right. You're dad helped her through her hardest time in life, made her better. I never got the thank him though. I was only six at the time. You're dad's amazing." Ichigo looked up and the pink sky as the sun set.

"Yeah... he is..." Suddenly, the doors behind them burst open and they spun around to see Orihime dragging Rukia, with Chad and Ishida close behind.


	5. Enter: Orihime Inoue

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo was shocked. Chad was cool. Orihime was cute. Renji was confused. Rukia looked tired... And then we have Ishida who didn't give a shit.

"Hi! You must be Ichigo I'm so glad I found you!" Orihime waved at him, "Me and Rukia have been having so much fun! We had lunch together and talked about girly things! She's awesome!" Ichigo stood up.

"You okay Rukia?" he asked, almost laughing. There were bags under her eyes and her irises were just little black dots. She groaned. She didn't say anything.

"Who're all these people Ichigo?" asked Renji as he too stood up.

"The big fella's Chad and then we have Ishida and Rukia... I'm sorry you said you were?" Ichigo's voice trailed off looking at Orihime.

"OH! My name's Orihime! And I've been assigned by Chad as Rukia-chan's new friend!" She said, nearly singing.

"Uh... Chad?" Ichigo started.

"I thought it would be good for her, to make a friend. Orihime seemed like friend material," Chad explained.

"Thank you Chad! I hope over time me and Rukia will become great friends!" Orihime said cheerfully. Ichigo rubbed his face sighing.

"I have no freakin' clue what's goin' on here but it's real' entertaining!" Renji laughed as they all looked at him, "Well! I've gotta go. Thanks Ichigo." He waved as he ran down the sidewalk, leaving only five people.

"Same goes for me, lots of home work to do." Chad too, made his leave, leaving four. Ishida sighed,

"Sorry Ichigo, but I've got after school classes today."

"Yeah it's fine."

So now it was just Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo himself. There was a pause. Orihime wasn't letting go of Rukia, and by the looks of it, she never would! As for Rukia her face stayed in the same stressed looking position.

"Uuuuuhhh... Orihime?"

"Yes Ichigo?" she smiled.

"Could you... possibly... let... Rukia go now?" Rukia's eyes turned back to normal just then.

"Oh... okay sorry!" She released her grasp and the small dark haired girl walked down the steps beside Ichigo, "See you later okay Rukia? Since you put up with me the whole day I promise we'll do what you want tomorrow!" As soon as she said that, Rukia snapped out of her daze.

"What-what _I_ want to do?" she asked, almost disbelieving. The girl on the steps nodded sweetly.

"Yeah! Anything, you name it! Well, see ya! Oh, and I have someone you should meet, bye!" She too waved in the end and walked back into the giant school. It was just the two of them.

"So um... Do you wanna wa-"

"I'm walking home. Don't follow me," she said plainly.

"O-oh. Okay..." She ran off leaving him alone in the wild, it showing sighs of fall soon nearing.

So this was him. Forced to walk alone. Only him and his thoughts. Looking up at the sky he said out loud, "Well, at least Rukia's finally making some friends. I guess I did too." He stared thinking about Renji and Orihime, "Well, the more the merrier I guess."

Finally making it home, Ichigo was glad to see his sisters playing together and their dad just about ready to serve dinner. Luckily, Dr. Kurosaki wasn't the _only_ doctor at the hospital, there were several others, so he was able to spend time with his kids once they returned home from school.

This time Ichigo sat down with them at dinner, eating and talking with them. They were a happy family, dispite not having a mother. The older teen watched as his sisters and father laughed. But something hit his mind that disturbed him, _"I wonder if Rukia is home now? What's she doing?"_ His eyes widened for a moment, then he shook his head, _"Why am I thinking about her in the first place?!"_

"Something on your mind Ichigo?" asked his dad when he noticed the look upon his son's face.

"Uh, not really dad. Just trying' to figure out some homework is all."

Once dinner was gone, everyone separated to do their own thing, the usual routine in the Kurosaki household. As a matter of fact, Ichigo himself, preferred not to do his homework in his room, he liked doing his work in the study or anywhere with lots of afternoon light. Today that was in the sun room (perfect huh?).

In the middle of it, he heard a small knock on the door. As it opened Karin walked in. She sat down next to him and asked a very surprising question, "So how is she?"

"R-Rukia?" He was taken back, as his little sister nodded, "Well, we managed to make her a new friend today."

"That's good."

"Yeah I guess..."

"But?"

"She made it look like she didn't want to walk home with me. Not that it made much difference..."

"Maybe she goes somewhere after school she doesn't want anyone to find out!" Karin's eyes sparkled, "You should follower her!"

"Tsk. Thanks, but my stomach's got enough burses on it." She laughed.

"I don't know Ichigo. Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

"Karin, if I try any harder she might shut us out entirely. Then it would all be for nothing..." There was a pause, "To be honest... I don't know what to do..."

 **A/N:** **I can think of some things you could do Ichigo *dirty mind*. WELL! He better do something fast or I'm out of a job!**


	6. More Friends?

**Chapter 6**

Orihime sighed. It was 12:06. Lunch time! Ichigo found their table grew from just three guys to two girls sitting with them. Orihime and Rukia of course. Orihime gave out a nice sweet sigh, "Isn't this great, all of us together." Suddenly, her eyes burst open. She jumped up out of her seat, making Ishida beside her jolt, "Oh no! I forgot! Don't worry Rukia I'll be back!" She said before running off.

"Who's worrying?" Rukia muttered under her breath.

Within minutes Orihime returned with someone on her right side on other person on her left.

"Guys, this is Tatsuki and Mizuiro!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Mizuiro bowed.

"Hi er whatever," said Tatsuki not looking away from her book.

"These are some of my friends. Unfortunately, Mizuiro is leaving the school in January, but at least he'll be here for the Christmas dance! So be nice!" Orihime smiled.

"That's too bad," said Chad.

"Yeah, but I hope to make friends before then," Mizuiro smiled, "Listen Orihime, I've got a class. Nice meeting you all!" He bowed and left the group. As for Orihime and Tatsuki, they sat next to Rukia. Orihime on the left and Tatsuki on the right. Once again Rukia had that look on her face. Ichigo had to bite his tongue to keep from busting out laughing. Rukia began to sweat.

"So Rukia, you play any sports?" asked Tatsuki randomly. Everyone could tell that Orihime was glad she spoke up, by that giant smile on her face.

"Oh, uh... I played volleyball in the fifth grade. But that's pretty much it." There was a pause, "Actually, I took Ti Quan Do when I was thirteen." Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad all coughed up what they were eating at that moment. Both boys looking at Ichigo as if they could feel his pain in his stomach for him.

"That's awesome!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You don't say? I take it too! What belt?" asked Tatsuki. Everyone waited for her answer. Rukia felt a little weird answering this, mostly because everyone was watching her. But she said it anyway.

"First degree black belt."

"REALLY!" Orihime and Tatsuki exclaimed excitedly as Chad and Ishida moaned,

"Oh man Ichigo..." His stomach hurt hearing how advanced she was.

"That explains a lot," the orange hair boy muttered under his breath.

It was math class! (YAY!) Ichigo hated math more than anything. The only thing he liked about it was that it was the only class that both Chad and Ishida were in. Not only this, but Orihime, Tatsuki were there as well... and... Rukia. He had never noticed before, but they've always been there. Ichigo smiled slightly, _"It's strange. I'm surrounded by the same people everyday, and some I've never talked to. And now that I have more friends... who knows what'll happen?"_

"Can you solve this equation Kurosaki?" He snapped out of it and started sweating.

"Y-yes Mr. Aizen sir!"

"It happens to all of us Ichigo," said Ishida.

"Hey! Good jobs acing that equation looser!" Renji walked up laughing.

"Oh great you saw that too?!" Ichigo moaned.

"Hell yeah I saw that! Seriously! How'd you even MAKE IT to this grade!"

"Oh yeah like you did any better Abarai!" Tatsuki mocked him, causing Renji to sneer at her.

"And you two know each other _where_ exactly?" asked Orihime, a little confused.

"Ugh, he's my neighbor!" she groaned.

"How annoying," Rukia muttered under her breath. Ichigo heard her none-the-less. His eyes widened. Then he looked to the floor, with a strange feeling in his heart as Tatsuki continued...

"AND! I went out with him... ONCE!" They got up in each other's faces, quite mad.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Renji shouted.

"Nothing I'm just telling everyone how you're a big fat dumbass!" she shouted back.

It was time to go home and everyone was happy because it was Friday. Well, that is, everyone except Ichigo Kurosaki. He kept the same face, and stared at the ground the whole way home.

"What's bothering you Ichigo?" asked Ishida before pulling out his phone.

"Nothing much. I'll get over it," was his reply.

 **A/N:** **My Ichigo's not feeling well! (I'm sick too btw) X(**


	7. The Weekend Trip

**Chapter 7**

Orihime had planed out everyone getting together for the weekend. Everyone was willing to go, but Tatsuki had something going on, at first everybody that it was because Renji was gonna be there, but it really was something she had to do. Chad and Ishida were all for the idea. And, most importantly, Ichigo was more than surprised that Rukia herself showed up. They took the train to the closest city. It was fall already so the cooler weather was closing in on Japan.

The gang stopped at Gate st.

"Do you guys wanna eat something now or later?" asked Orihime in her normal cheerful way.

"Sounds good to me!" said Ishida

"I'm always hungry," Renji said.

"Same," Chad agreed.

"I could eat," Rukia replied. But Ichigo simply nodded.

"Great I know this great place not too far from here!"

They got their table and were waiting for their food. Orihime was getting the drinks and Renji as helping her. So it was just Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Ishida at the table. Suddenly Chad stood up, "I have to use the restroom," he explained, "Ishida, so do you." He pulled Ishida out of his seat and away from his phone.

"Wha? No I don't!" Chad elbowed him and pointed at Ichigo and Rukia. He turned and saw that Ichigo was fittling with his straw and Rukia was looking out the window, "Oh! Uh... now that you mention it, I do have to go!"

Now it was just the two of them. It was back, that awkward silence. Much to Ichigo's surprise, Rukia broke the silence, (me: Rukia's full of surprises today!).

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with a strait face.

"Excuse me?"

"You've barley spoken to me for two months Ichigo." His eyes widened, then he looked away.

"Has it been that long?" he asked. Another long pause took place.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"No! Of course not. It's just that... I didn't want to annoy you to the point where you'd... leave..."

"I'm here aren't it?"

"Well... yeah," he said as she smiled slightly.

 **A/N:** **Baby chapter because I'm so nice. XD Yeah, time skip two months. I also need two... TWO! Mean girl names. Give me some to choose from! Thanks you da best!**


	8. I Need a Hero

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo was glad that he made up with Rukia at the restaurant the other day. Now there was only on other thing on his mind. _"Why does Rukia want to walk home alone? Is it because she would be the only girl, and that makes her uncomfortable? Or... does she go somewhere?"_ He was dying to know. It was killing him.

"What should I do man?" he asked Ishida and Renji before gym.

"I think you should ask her what so does," was Ishida's reply.

"Nah!" Renji butt in, "I think you should follow her!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yep! That way if it's anything important or not, she won't know the difference. Plus... HOW COOL WILL THAT BE?!" He started to laugh. Ichigo thought about it... for about five seconds.

"No. No, I'm not doing that. I'll wait a little longer, see what happens." At this, both boys shrugged and forgot about it. It as gym time.

Trying to stay focused, Ichigo barley made it through gym. There was just too much on his mind. He had to remember that Yuzu needed him to go to the store before he came home. Even though everyone's family was wealthy at the school, all of Ichigo's friends never really had any maids or housekeepers. Maybe an occasional nanny here and there. But that was when they were younger. No more nannies. (me: ooh I like the sound of that, let's make it a hash tag... #nomorenannies). He didn't mind running an errand or two every now and then.

There was also school he had to think about. No one really asked him what he wanted to do as a profession. To be honest he wasn't sure. He still had time to think about it, but it would always pop into his mind once in a while.

He shook his head to clear his mind. Gym was now over and there was only three hours left for the bell to ring. And in the end Ichigo watched his friends head home, one by one, like he'd always done, when suddenly,

"It's kinda getting could ha?" He looked to one side and saw Rukia staring off into the fall sky.

"I guess it is." He started to think, _"Should I ask her? Or wait till another time?"_

"Hey Ichigo!" Ishida called over as he stood next to Chad, "You coming?" snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Uhhh..." He saw Rukia was already going about her way, "Ummm..."

Rukia walked home with a small faint smile on her face. _"He was right, I can make friends..."_ She thought to herself, _"Thank you... Ichigo."_ She started thinking about him. How he never gave up, even though she was stubborn, _"I think I don't mind... Having Ichigo... as a friend."_ Her smile grew even bigger. Then she realized how late it was. The sun was going down much faster this time of year. It was only five o'clock and the sky was turning a dark blue. That's what you get for taking after school classes!

She was in a hurry, it gets cold at night, and she was already a small person with not much for winter clothes. She started to run but seconds later someone got in her way.

"Hey there little lady. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Rukia looked around before answering...

"A public sidewalk?" The man had a stupid look on his face then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just cut to the chase!" Three more men stepped out from an ally way. Rukia took a few steps backwards, "Don't worry darling we'll go easy on ya!"

She broke out in a run the other way. But she had small legs and the men caught up with her easily. They grabbed her from behind. One put a hand over her mouth. She began screaming, but it only sounded muffled. She kicked and squirmed as she was dragged into an ally. These men were too strong for her, she couldn't fight them off.

She was held back, one man holding her wrists with one hand and covering her mouth with the other, as another crept up smirking.

"Let's see what you're hiding!" He laughed. She started her screaming again. Tears fell down her little face as he began to undo the buttons of her uniform. The men surrounding her laughed wickedly as he continued. With in seconds the little pink bra she was wearing was slightly revealed. She never stopped crying. But they never got any further because out of no where a large figure appeared, crashing through. BAM! He punched the man touching her, sending him to the ground.

"HEY!" The other two shouted as they rushed the figure. Like lightning he took out the other two. The one holding Rukia gripped her tighter, trying to pull her away with him.

"Get your hands... OFF HER!" the person shouted. Rukia felt the wind of the punch he sent to the man behind her. Hey let out a yell of pain once hit as he fell to the ground. Within seconds, the other two men stood back up and jumped on him. He shook one off his back while kicking the other. Rukia heard the sound of a knife and got out of the "war zone", as she fell to the ground and crawled into the light. She tried making out what was going on in the dark. She winced when she thought she heard someone pulling out a knife. But in the end, he took them all out.

There was a moment of silence. Then the silhouette figure showed itself in the afternoon sunlight. Her eyes shook.

"I-Ichigo?"

"I don't care weather you like it or not... from now on... you walk with me."

He was panting heavily and sweat dripping off him everywhere. She saw all his mussels flexed. His school uniform top was open and revealed a dark grey shirt underneath. She could see his abs through it.

He suddenly turned to look at her, his eyes still blazing orange.

"Are you alright?" He extended his hand out to her. Her purple eyes widened as she took his hand.

"I... think so," she replied. He looked to away suddenly, "What's wrong?" she asked., then looked down. Gasping, she quickly buttoned up her shirt. Both their faces slightly red. Ichigo cleared his throat, "Common, let's get outta here before they come two."

"You mean you didn't-?"

"No no... I didn't. Come on."

No one said a word as they walked back. Once they reached the gate Rukia opened it and stepped on the other side.

"Well... goodnight..." she said without looking at him.

"Goodnight," he said without any emotion, he was too busy staring her down, almost sternly. She was about half way to her door when...

"Rukia..." She stopped dead in her tracks, "I understand if you don't want to go to school tomorrow." There was a long pause...

"Thank you Kurosaki." And she closed the door behind her. Leaving him outside.

Ichigo couldn't sleep that night after what happened that evening. So he stared at the ceiling the whole night, _"Now she'll be walking with us."_ There was a small smile on his face, which soon faded, _"Unless she decides she doesn't want to..."_ He sighed heavily and rubbed his face, "What am I gonna do with her?" (me: Okay, once again Ichigo-kun, I can think of a bunch of things you could do with her *dirty mind*)

As you could imagine, Rukia couldn't sleep either. She would have never imagined someone would ever try to take advantage of her. But then again... she never thought Ichigo, of all people would save her, "I'm glad he did of course," she said out loud, "Wait... Was he following me?!"

 **A/N:** **Phew! Glad I got this chapter off of my chest! Before I go on I wanted to take a moment and thank Ayarukia, like srsly! I'm so glad you like the way I do things around here! Talking while I write my story and such. XD Very supportive. And for all those of you who are coming up with AWESOME mean girl names! I need a few more to choose from though, so keep it coming! Thanks again, and I hope your all enjoying the show!**


	9. Band Aid Chappy

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N:** **Slightly longer chapter. I tried okay? I want to make them longer for you guys. BUT FIRST! Enjoy the show...**

It was gym once again, as Ichigo let out a long sigh, "I don't believe it..." he said out loud, "I just don't get it... WHY THE HELL ARE HERE!" Ichigo pointed at Rukia who was standing next to him in her gym outfit.

"This is school dummy. What makes you think I'd miss it?" she said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. Ichigo's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes just little black dots on his face. They parted when the girls were separated from the boys.

The boys were doing pushups, when Chad and Renji, and pretty much everyone around them couldn't help but hear Ichigo wince and grit his teeth after every pushup.

"Pst... Ichigo..." said Renji trying to catch his friend's attention.

"Ugh... never mind me..." he managed.

Soon the coach had everyone stand up. He was about to give out the next workout when he noticed something wrong with a student with orange hair.

All the girl students where on the other side of the gym. Rukia stood with Orihime and Tatsuki. When suddenly they heard the boy's coach call out, "Kurosaki!" Everyone, including all the girl students, turned their attention to the boys, "What's with your arm? Is that blood?"

Rukia's eyes widened as her mind flashbacked to the night before. She remembered hearing the sound of a knife being pulled out.

"Sounds like Ichigo hurt himself again," Orihime sighed.

"Hey, what's the matter Rukia? You look pale," Tatsuki asked her, staring at her face.

"It's nothing... really." She looked away.

Hours later, Ichigo had a satisfying smile on his face, and it wasn't because school was over... but because afterwards, Rukia walked home with him and the others.

"Seriously Ichigo, what _did_ you do to yourself?" asked Ishida after some time.

"Yeah, did you cut yourself?" Chad added.

"That's a weird place to get cut... And you were wincing the whole time during gym." Rukia was dying to know what Ichigo would come up with.

"I got up in the middle of the night and fell on the corner of my desk," he replied with that same small smile on his face, as if it was nothing.

"Really? Something like that gave you a cut like that? You sure bleed easily!" Ishida seemed astounded. (me: more than you know Ishida... more than you know!*wink* *wink*)

"Eh... It's not as bad as it looks." Rukia said nothing the whole way back, and the boys knew it best to leave her alone in the beginning. But once Chad and Ishida left it was just the two of them.

They stopped at her front gate, as she searched for the keys in her pocket. She pulled them out and put one in the giant black gate. Twisting the lock she opened it slightly, her back facing him. But instead of going in strait away, she paused.

"Huh?" He had no clue what she was doing. (me: *sigh* The song "Take a Hint" applies perfectly for Ichigo's moments like these! *face palm*). It was quiet, until Rukia's small voice asked...

"You didn't fall on a desk didn't you?" A serious look took over his face.

"No," he answered plainly. She opened the gate wide. Finally turning to face him she said, "Come on in. I'll take a look at it." His eyes widened somewhat.

"Oh... uh... Sure, thanks." He stepped inside with her, "Hey your place looks cleaner than ours does!" He commented.

"Please sit down on the couch over there I'll get the first ad kit." She left and came back with a little white box in her small hands.

"You do realize my dad's a doctor right?" he said as they sat down on the brown couch.

"Would you tell him the truth or tell him a lie?" She looked at him seriously. To this he stayed quiet, as she unraveled the poorly rapped bandages around his arm.

"This looks terrible," she confessed, "I'm gonna put some alcohol on it. It'll hurt."

"Wait wait wait!" He shouted. But it was too late. She placed the cloth of alcohol on his wound. He winced pretty loud as he pulled his head back on the couch, "Damn it!" he swore.

"Well I'm sorry but I had to do it," she babied him.

"Ugh, whatever." She continued to rap new cloth around his arm.

"See? All done!" She said with a smile on her face. Her smile faded when she saw he still wasn't happy with the pain. Her face suddenly lit up, "I'll be right back!" She jumped off the couch and rushed up stairs.

Rukia was in her room searching through a drawer. There were a few things on the floor as she dumped her crap on it, digging deeper into the drawer.

"Ah! Found it!" She pulled out a little pink box. She rapped her little fingers around it to open it when...

"Wow this place is really decked out." Rukia let out a little squeak and fell on the carpeted flour. She looked up and saw Ichigo standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, obviously pretty mad.

"I got bored," he answered, "I didn't want to wait anymore. Whatcha looking for?" He nodded his head once to the stuff on the flour. She sighed, eyes closed.

"Here..." She opened the tiny pink box. Ichigo drew nearer and eventually sat down in front of her. He watched as she pulled out a little small light pink band aid.

"Huh?" She took off all the excess paper. A small smile spread across her little lips as she placed the band aid on top of the cloth rapped around his arm.

"See? Now it's better!" He looked at his arm.

"What's with the rabbit?" he asked. Rukia laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh yeah... I'm kinda obsessed with Chappy the Rabbit!" That's when he looked around the room. On the walls were tons of drawings. Her bed cover was pink, and there was lots of stuffed animals on top.

"That's pretty obvious." He leaned in closer to the wall where several drawings were pinned up, "Huh? When did you draw these, when you were like... four?" Suddenly, Rukia kicked him in the back of the head, once again, sending him to the floor.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I DREW THOSE YESTERDAY!" He gritted his teeth and looked up at her, clearly pissed.

"Can you blame me!? Don't take it out on me that your drawings suck!"

"UH!" she yelled in disgust, "I can easily rip those bandages off! You ungrateful jackass!" They stared at each other for the longest time. Then, a small smiled cracked on her face. She broke out into a laugh. Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched her.

Soon he too, started to laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Rukia... for fixing me up."

"Mm," she smiled at him.

 **A/N:** **I'm giving a spoiler so don't tell anyone! The next chapter Ichigo is gonna get a hint! YAY! That means sparks a flyin' and hearts a blazein'!**


	10. Weird Feeling

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N:** **Here's a nice way-too-long-to-read chapter just as you guys wanted! SO! Enjoy the show...**

Ichigo and the others found themselves waiting for the girls outside of the school in the grassy quart yard. Apparently, Orihime had a grand idea that everyone should get some cool fresh fall air and eat lunch outside, before winder rolled along and become too cold. Everyone was for the idea, but now the young men were waiting for the girls.

"Where are they? I'm starving!" Renji complained. Just as he said it. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia came strolling up. All the boys suddenly glared at Ichigo confused when he stood up abruptly, wiping his hands slowly on his plants, even though was nothing to wipe off, he also licked his lips, as if he was about to say something. Chad gave Ishida a smile smirk, he gave him one back. They knew some serious shit was about to go down...

"Sorry we're kinda late guys!" Orihime smiled at them as she and Tatsuki took their seats on the grass, "Beautiful day huh?" Rukia stood standing a weird look on her face. She then looked to her left and right.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I'll be right back, I forgot my lunch in my locker." She started back when Ichigo started off as well.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll go with you..." Much to everyone's surprize she didn't protest or tell him off. In fact, she said nothing, she just simply walked on as he walked behind her. The others looked at one another, then... ate lunch without them because they didn't give a shit what was happening... (me everyday btw)

He walked silently behind the small girl. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, so he just kept quiet. She too was quiet. So quiet that Ichigo began to think that she didn't even know he was behind her! _"She heard me say I was going with her right?"_ He wasn't sure if he should say something or wait till she turned around and saw him. _"Either way I'm probably going to scare the shit out of her if she doesn't know I'm here..."_

Suddenly Ichigo noticed that Rukia had bypassed all the lockers. Instead took a sudden turn into a dead-end hall. Abruptly, she turned around, revealing a big cheeky smile on her face. His eyes widened a little in surprised. She giggled lightly.

"You didn't forget your lunch did you?" he asked.

"No I did... But since you came along there was something I wanted to check up on..."

"Huh?" She looked to his arm. He then rolled his eyes, "It's fine you don't need to ask." Never the less she traced her small fingers around his arm, the sleeves of his uniform covering the bandages.

"Come on! Off it goes!"

"Wha?! My shirt?!"

"Oh relax you've got a shirt under it, it's almost winter I know you do!" He knew he had no choice when it came to Rukia so he did as he was told.

"Yes mom..." He removed his uniform jacket to reveal a dark navy blue t-shirt. Once again, his mussels shown through the shirt. But even this didn't seem to faze her (me: huh? Now it's like Rukia needs to take a hint! ... One, hot... sexy hint...O_O)

He saw a small smile cross her lips, "Y-you kept the band aid.."

"Oh... yeah..." There was a long pause. She stared at the little mini bunny face on his arm, and he stared at her. A little something was in Ichigo but it was too small for him to feel it, he didn't even know it was there.

Rukia took a breath, "Well!" she said, "I think you'll be alright from here on out. I gotta get my lunch..." She started for the lockers this time. He put his jacket back on and followed her.

Now that she got her bento lunch they were walking back outside on the grass before it was too late.

"Thanks for the check up," he laughed.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you take care of it right!" There was a long pause...

"Hey Rukia..." he started slowly, "I've been thinking... if you're a black belt, how come you couldn't defend yourself when you had too that other night?" She stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair covered her face as she hung her head down low...

"Well..." she gripped her lunch tight, "I might have... possibly... lied about that..." His eyes widened. Her head shot up, "I just wanted to make a good impression on Tatsuki and Orihime. I didn't want them to think I was helpless!" She watched as his expression change from serious to a smile. He took a few steps closer to her.

"I don't think they're those kind of people. But I also think you know that now."

"Yeah... I do," she smiled back once her wide eyes relaxed.

They continued on. Both of them were staring off into the sky, smiling slightly. Ichigo's attention was pulled away when Rukia turned around.

"Hey... Orihime's right! This is a beautiful day! I'm glad you're here to see it Ichigo!" Then, the biggest smile took her face.

Something happened to Ichigo right then and there. His eyes widened. His mouth opened slightly. And his heart... Was never the same again. This was a brand new feeling. Ichigo Kurosaki... was in love...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Renji and Ishida walked down the hall together to their next class.

"Hey Ishida," Renji started, "That Christmas dance thing is coming up. Who are you asking?" The dark haired boy simply sighed.

"To be honest I don't really know, nor do I care. I'm still going. Just not with anyone. And I think the same goes for Chad. We haven't met anyone yet. No one special."

"What about Orihime? She's pretty hot," he suggested, but Ishida only laughed.

"She's more of a good friend than anything. And besides, she's with someone..." They reached their lockers, as Ishida opened it and Renji leaned on his own.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say she's _with_ someone? Who?"

"He's name's Ulquiorra Cifer," Ishida replied. "How come I've never heard of him?" "He's really quiet. I've seen him around from time to time. I heard he's quite because when he was younger other kids would make fun of him, and called him emo. But Orihime, being the kind hearted girl she is, became his friend. And he actually was man enough to ask her out. They've been dating over since." "Huh... good for them I guess," was all he could say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So for Ichigo... He was sitting alone on a bench in the hall, waiting for the next class to start. His previous one got out early, which was rare for one of Mr. Zaraki's classes. Ichigo sighed loud. He found himself doing that a lot when he was alone. There was just too much to think about, not enough time. "You too huh?" a voice said suddenly. Ichigo looked around. The only person who could have said that was the janitor, who was moping the floor, his hat covering his face. "S-sorry?" "Please. I've sighed that sigh plenty of times. You're just fooling yourself," said the janitor, not making any eye contact. "What're you talking about?" Ichigo was too confused. Then, slowly, the janitor lifted his head, revealing blond hair over dark eyes. He looked strait at him. "Let me guess... It's that Rukia girl... isn't it?" Ichigo's eyes shook as they widened. He said nothing, letting the man continue, "Tell me... how much does she mean to you?" "Wh... I..." He couldn't find the words, "How do you know about that?" "Please I'm a janitor," he smiled, "I've watched every kid. I know all your names. Your Ichigo Kurosaki twelfth grade, your friends are Chad and Ishida, recently you became friends with Renji. And not to mention the lovely Rukia Kuchiki." "What makes you so interested?" "Nothing really. I'm bored ya know?" "Then what do you want?" he asked. The janitor put his mop down and leaned on the wall in front of Ichigo. "I couldn't help but notice- now correct me if I'm wrong- that you have become somewhat... "connected" to her." "Rukia?" The janitor smirked and nodded. Ichigo exhaled and looked to the floor, "Do I really?" "I'm just good at noticing things like this I guess." There was a moment of silence. The janitor crouched down moving in front of the orange haired boy on the bench, "Let me tell you something Kurosaki... you better tell that girl how you really feel about her. I mean _really_ feel. And you better do it fast. 'Cause you're gonna find that time flies faster than you want it. And by the time you get the guts to tell the ones you care about how you feel... It'll be too late." Ichigo glared at the man. "What makes you such an expert?" The janitor stood up walking back to his cleaning supplies. He licked his lips. "You'd think it's ridiculous..." "Try me," Ichigo smirked, as the janitor sighed. "I like one of the teachers..." "You're kidding?!" "Nope. Her name's Yoruichi. Damn, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But I've never told her how I feel, let alone talk to her. So I'm stuck here. Only able to watch her from far away." "Why don't you just talk to her?" Ichigo shrugged. "Because Kurosaki... I'm a coward and a wimp! I've never had the guts to talk to that beautiful woman, and God knows if I ever will!" He came closer once more, "Tell me... do you have the guts?" Ichigo thought for a moment, "So all I have to do is tell her?" "Yep... Ask her to the dance Ichigo! That's a good first step!" Ichigo smiled suddenly and stood up. On his way out to his next class, he stopped, much to the janitor's surprise, "Hey! I didn't catch your name." The janitor laughed. "Call me Kisuke." "Thanks Kisuke... Oh and... you should really try talking to Mrs. Yoruichi. She's real' nice. I should know, she's my History teacher..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I don't believe it! So your secret boyfriend asked you to the dance already?" Tatsuki had her hands on Orihime's desk as Rukia sat beside them, doodling with her little pink tongue sticking out. Orihime blushed a bit. "Well, yeah. He asked me this morning." "But it's still a month away!" she said in disbelief. "What about you guys?" Orihime looked to her side, smiling. Rukia didn't seem to hear her, she was too caught up in her drawing. "Well!" Tatsuki stood up, "I don't think anyone's gonna ask me. So I'll just hitch a ride with some others and do that. What about you Rukia?" Both girls looked at Rukia. But she had disappeared, "Rukia?" they said at the same time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ichigo had knew found confidence. He walked down the hall without a care in the world. But then he remembered the next class... Science! Renji was his lab partner. I think deep down Ichigo wished he had Chad as a partner for science because Renji wasn't too bright when I came to it, and Ichigo sucked himself. Never the less, Ichigo sat beside his red haired friend in class. They were able to survive the next two hours without any trouble. The trouble really started when the class _ended_. Pretty much everyone had left, it was just the two of them and a two other girls, (me: can you guess why I needed those mean girl names?). "What's with the good mood?" asked Renji smiling at Ichigo as he put away his things. "Nothing," he replied, still smiling. "Come on just tell me!" "I'm not gonna tell you," Ichigo shook his head laughing. That's when two girls walked up to them. "Excuse me?" one said. The second Ichigo turned around his eyes widened. The girls before them were very beautiful, and their school uniforms looked a little to tight for their bodies. Renji smirked at the sudden change of atmosphere, but Ichigo clenched his teeth. "Hey! You're some of the girls who were beating up Rukia!" The girls looked astounded. "What? We would never do such a thing!" They batted their big fake eyelashes at them, trying to act innocent. Ichigo wasn't buying it. Renji noticed the look on his friend's face, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, let's head out..." Ichigo looked over is shoulder at his friend. He sighed, "Fine..." And they started to head out.  A/N: Phew! That was too much for me! But I hope all you guys liked it! Oh yeah... AND IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS BABY! 


	11. Go With Me

Chapter 11 Renji had to practically _pull_ Ichigo out of that school room. Ichigo himself never took his glaring eyes off of the girls, (me: that pervert XD just kidding) who were still batting their "to long to be real" lashes. Once out, Renji started towing him to the lockers, "What the hell man?" "Hey you weren't there!" Ichigo protested. "When?" "When they beat the living day lights out of Rukia!" he started shouting. "Rukia's already gotta over it... so why can't you? What's your problem man?" Ichigo rubbed his head. "I don't know..." he moaned, "I'm stressed okay?" Renji sighed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "This will pass as my creepy old Grandmother would say. See ya Ichigo." He started off. Ichigo smirked lightly. "Yeah, okay." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ichigo was on cleaning duty after his final class because the teacher would pick out a kid each day to clean up afterwards. Today it was Ichigo's turn. Even though it was a little chilly outside he worked hard and long enough to have to take off his uniform jacket once again. He was just finished with cleaning the desks when trouble rolled in. Ichigo stood up and was taken back when he saw that same girl from earlier standing in the door way. He just stood there, his mouth opened a bit. Slowly... she came closer, "Cleaning duty?" she asked, her voice normal. He didn't answer her, instead he picked up the rag and cleaning solution and walked the other direction. "Oh come on. You're Ichigo right? I'm Trixie. Look I'm sorry okay?!" His shut his mouth tight but couldn't help it anymore. He turned around swiftly taking several steps closer to her. "Why don't you apologize to Rukia huh? Why me? Why apologize to me?" There was a pause. She shook her head. "You're right..." She looked up at him. Slowly she sashayed closer to him. His face remained serious, but he swallowed deep. She was so close to him. There faces inches apart, "But still... you don't think Rukia would mind if I apologized to you first?... would she...?" "You already did..." he said. Her face was relaxed and her body was basically touching his own. "Not well enough..." Her eyes went from his lips to his hair, "I like your hair Ichigo..." She slowly ran her thing soft fingers through his long orange hair. His body froze at her cold touch. She leaned in, "I'm sorry Ichigo..." she whispered, sending shivers down his spike. "S-stop it..." He spoke quietly. "Come on Ichigo... You know you want it..." "I... I don't want anything from you..." She laughed slightly. "You're all sweaty Ichigo..." She ran her hand down his muscular arm, while the other caressed his strong chest and abs, "Mmmm... but I like it..." she moaned in a sexy tone that would drive any other man insane. She sifted her body closer to him. Their bodies made contact, "Come on Ichigo... let's have some fun..." Suddenly, she pulled him down with her. She laid on a desk gripping his shirt, their faces practically touching. His eyes widened. She unexpectedly grabbed his hand and put it on her hip. She moaned again, "Ichigo." "W-what do you think you're doing?" he asked, confused and to be honest a little scared, "We can't do this..." "Come on, no one's around!" she protested. "No!" He moved, uneasy, trying to escape. Just then, there was a noise by the door. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Then... Ichigo's eyes widened and shook, "uh..." There, standing before them... was Rukia... Her eyes had tears in them and her body was stiff. They stared at her for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, she took off. Running as fast as she could. Ichigo didn't hesitate to stand up to his feet. "No! Wait Rukia! WAIT!" He rushed outside the classroom. He saw her running down the halls then slamming the school doors open sprinting out, "Wait!" he continued to shout at her, "I said WAIT Rukia!" He was chasing her on the grass. She slowed her pace to a fast walk as he did the same. "Don't talk to me!" she shouted without turning around. "We weren't doing anything I swear!" "It sure looked like something to me!" she wouldn't stop. "Just let me explain!" "No!" "Wait a second!"

"Don't talk to me!" He knew she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. What could he do? He had an idea... but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it himself. There was no time for debating. He stopped walking. He stopped chasing her. He stood still. His voice was deep and serious...

"Rukia... I want you to go to the dance with me!"

She froze. Her eyes wide. Slowly, she turned around, her hands above her chest. Some-what of a worried expression on her face. She faced him. A fall wind blew lightly. Their hair moved along with the it. The silence was enough to kill. Rukia couldn't find the words. But for Ichigo words were flowing through his head, so many things he wanted to say, though he didn't know how to say them. Then, Rukia's small voice could be heard, "W-what?" A smile broke out on Ichigo's face. He took a few steps closer to her, stopping a foot away from her. He spoke softly, and looked into her eyes.

"I want to go to the dance with you Rukia. It has to be you." Tears rolled up in her big purple eyes, "I don't want to got with anyone else... but you..." Her eyes closed tight as her tears rolled down her face. She stood there crying. At first he started to feel worried because she just stood there, "Umm... Ru-"

Suddenly, she smashed herself into him. Her little arms rapped around his body, squeezing tight. He stared at the top of her black head, surprised. He then smiled at her, "Will you go with me?" he asked. He then felt a small nod in his stomach and heard a slight, "Mm-hm"... He laughed a bit and then rapped his own strong arms around her small frame.

Now that school was finally over, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Orihime and Tatsuki were outside, just out of the doors, when Tatsuki stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh...my..." Everyone's direction moved to a couple that seemed to be hugging out on the grass.

"Finally!" They all said at the same time.


	12. Peanut Headed Bastard

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N:** **So sorry I didn't update sooner guys. But ya know, that Holidays in all? To be honest with you, I meant to write all of the dance and everything and publish it BEFORE Christmas, only because it takes place closer to Christmas. But unfortunately that didn't happened. But still, enjoy the show...**

Chad and Ishida felt strange walking home with Ichigo and Rukia that day. It wasn't an awkward feeling, just a strange one. For once, Rukia was smiling on the way home. So was Ichigo, and Chad and Ishida could only watch as the little short girl walked interestingly close to the orange haired boy. The other two boys knew exactly why they were acting different. Which is why, when they dropped Ishida off at his home, he chuckled, "See ya Chad... bye Ichigo, Rukia..."

A few minutes later, Chad said his goodbyes and headed on his own way. So now it was just the too of them. But this time it was different from the past week. Instead of awkward silence, Rukia spoke up with ease, "So Ichigo... Christmas is coming up soon..."

"Yeah... If feels as if this year just started," (me: hee hee! Pun intended.), "...and now it's ending again."

"What's your family doing?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure actually. But I think we'll be staying home this year. I have to ask my dad."

"I don't think I'll be doing anything this year myself."

"You're family not very big Christmas fans?"

"...Uh...not, really..."

"You know... I don't think my family would mind so much if you joined us."

"Oh, no. That's alright really," there was a pause, "But thank you."

"Hey, I know that face..." Ichigo looked away from his locker to see Tatsuki standing next to him. Her locker was only a few down from his own.

"What face?" he asked almost annoyed.

"The, 'don't bother me I'm in deep thought' face," she laughed.

"That's not a face... it's just..."

"Hmm?"

"Forget it."

Tatsuki and Ichigo walked to lunch together. When Orihime first planned eating lunch outside, everyone seemed to enjoy it. So from then on, they always ate outside. The cold weather was tolerable, so they still were able to eat in peace, and stay warm in the process. The two of them walked out into the cool winter air. Ichigo noticed that Tatsuki was looking around.

"Looking for someone?"

"Uh, no..." She shook off his question quickly. This made him smirk.

"Let me guess," he taunted, "You're looking for _Renji_."

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO SEE HIM!" she exploded.

"I don't know," he smiled as he shook his head and shrugged. Tatsuki's face was tight and she clenched her fists and swung them in the air. She continued on, as if she was arguing with herself...

"I wouldn't want to see him if the world was ending and he was the only man that could save me! Or if I was on fire and he was holding the only bucket!" Ichigo began to sweat. She went on and on, with no sign of stopping, "I swear! I hate his guts! That peanut headed bastard! That mooch! Screw him, I won't go to the dance with him!" Ichigo snapped out of the dull trace she put him in.

"Wait... Renji asked you to the dance?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Eh?" Tatsuki stopped in her tracks. They started at each other wide eyed, "Well... he..."

"What did you tell him?"

"I-I didn't tell him anything. I just rolled my eyes and punched him in the stomach."

"That hurts people Tatsuki," sarcasime in his tone.

"I made it clear that I didn't want to go with him. And then he has the nerve to go and ask me out!"

"I'm not so good at this myself," he said, "But it sounds to me like he thought that you weren't being serious when you told him off. I bet he thought you wouldn't mind going with him." Tatsuki looked away.

"I don't think so..."

"Well I don't think Renji is that kind of person. You should give him a chance. You'd be surprised."

"Hey Ichigo, where's Rukia?" Chad asked as the school day drew to an end.

"I think she'll be here in a minute. She went to get her stuff out of her locker with Orihime." As if on cue, the two young girls strolled up the hall way to meet with the others.

"Have any of you guys seen Tatsuki?" Orihime asked, "I didn't see her since the bell rang." _"Uh-oh,"_ Ichigo thought.

"You know, come to think of it... I didn't see Renji anywhere either," Ishida commented, "Do you think they're together?" Ichigo swallowed hard. He prayed that whatever Tatsuki was doing it wasn't stupid, because it would most-likely be his fault it it was!

"Let's just start out," Rukia suggested as the gang of friends walked outside, "Maybe they're waiting for us." She and Ishida opened the doors. There was a long pause, till Chad's deep voice cut the silence.

"They're outside alright..." There, standing before them were Renji and Tatsuki, their lips smashed together, their bodies touching one another. The two parted with a loud kiss in surprise.

"Oh, we were just, uh..." Renji scratched the back of his head, his face slightly red. Tatsuki simply played with her thumbs, looking at the ground. Orihime and Rukia's faces were a bright pink. Ishida and Ichigo's jaws were dropped. Chad's eyes were quite wide, (for Chad that is...). There was a _long_ moment of silence.

"Well damn!" Ichigo blurted out.

Once again, Rukia and Ichigo were walking home.

"I can't believe Tatsuki and Renji are going to the dance together." Rukia said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Hey, do the girl's know that... ya know..."

"What?" she looked up at him.

"You know... that we're going to the dance together also?"

"Oh, well I was going to tell them today but I forgot. Why? Did you not want me to tell anyone?"

"No it's not that, I was just wondering."

"Why is that?"

"Just wait until you tell Orihime. Oof!" he smiled.

"Why? What happens?!" She asked dying to know. But the orange haired boy simply smiled ahead.

"You'll see..."

 **A/N:** **OKAY! It's answering the questions and whatnot below time! YAY! Let's get it started...**

 **StlAjax says:** OK, this is a good high school setting story, but it's pretty much bleach without the supernatural side. I mean bleach is set in modern day Japan during the main character's secondary school years. It's a good story, but you just detracted from the original material

 **I totally agree! This IS practically Bleach with no supernatural side! My answer to you St1Ajax, is that this IS a Bleach fanfic, so it's gonna be LIKE Bleach. Actually, I was gonna put in Kon! YES I WAS! XD But then again, I thought it would be a little strange, since there was no supernatural shit going on, so I left him out, (sorry). Hope you're liking my story never-the-less! NEXT!**

 **This question is from**

 **Juti asking:** When will you update ice flower?

 **Well, Juti darlin' I was planning on updating Ice Flower after the huge Christmas dance in THIS fanfic. Which I plan to finished at the end of this month or WAY sooner. (I'm a busy person ya know...) But I'm so happy someone is reading that darn thing!**

 **Love the comments keep them coming! Sorry for the short chapter just had to get this Renji and Tatsuki thing over with! Roranora is out (for now) PEACE!**


	13. Payback

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N:** **I'm baaaaaaaack! Enjoy the show...**

Orihime ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk.

"Finally!" She was at her destination. Opening a black gate she rushed through it. She ran up the small steps and banged on the door yelling, "Rukia! Rukia are you home?!" The door opened suddenly as Rukia papered with a small smile on her face.

"What's with all the noise. You know I'm here on weekends." She left the door open as she went back inside and sat down near her table, she had just been eating her dinner. Orihime stepped in, she was panting heavily, "Rukia... I need to tell you something..." she said.

"Geez Orihime. What's with all the panting?" she chuckled, "Did you run over here?" But Orihime didn't laugh with her.

"Rukia..." she said after catching her breath, "It's... It's Ichigo..." Rukia dropped her chopsticks and looked at her. Her eyes shook her fear at the way Orihime said his name.

3 Hours Earlier...

"Knock. knock Ichigo!" Yuzu slowly opened the door of Ichigo's room.

"What is it Yuzu?" He was in a very good mood after yesterday. His little sister stepped into his room.

"I have to go to the grocery store. Dad promised to take me this afternoon, but he just called and said that he'll be at the hospital all night. So I was wondering if you could take me... if you're not too busy."

"I can take you," he answered.

"Yay! Thanks Ichigo! I'll be downstairs!" She ran out of the room, clearly happy. He stood up and put on his jacket.

About an hour later, Yuzu was holding a bag of groceries as they walked though a park on the way home as the sun went down. Ichigo enjoyed the time with his sister. He loved talking with her. He would often joke that his younger sisters were smarter than he was!

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said, a big happy smile spread across her face, "Guess what I wanna be when I'm older?"

"Beats me."

"I was thinking of going into culinary school!"

"It suits you, since you like cooking so much." Little did they know that their was a gang following them the whole time. They stayed several yards behind, hiding from their sight.

"Is that him boss?" one asked.

"That's him alright," the boss man growled, spitting the tobacco out of his mouth, "Lets get'em-"

"But boss!" Everyone turned to a younger man with blue hair, who was standing alone in the back of the pack, "We're going after him... right now?"

"You afraid?" He hissed at him.

"N-no it's just..." Everyone stared at him as if he was gum on their shoes. He felt out of place, "The girl..."

"So what?" He scoffed, "She's not what we want anyway. Anymore stupid ass questions?"

"No."

"Alright... Let's move..."

Within seconds they were standing in front of Ichigo and Yuzu. They laughed wickedly.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, dead serious. He put his arm around his sister and pulled her behind him protectively, "I don't want any trouble."

"Really?" The boss man grinned, "'Cause it didn't seem like that a few nights ago when you attack some of my boys you son of a bitch."

"Ichigo..." Yuzu said, her little voice full of fear.

"Stay behind me," he told her, not taking his eyes off of the gang before them.

"You know, you really cut them up," the gang leader continued, "Now it's payback time." Out of nowhere someone grabbed Yuzu from behind, causing her to scream. Ichigo spun around, "Yuzu!" He shouted. But before he could come to her rescue the gang behind him grabbed him all at once and slammed his body to the ground. Yuzu screamed and tried to get away, shouting, "Let me go! Ichigo help me!" She looked up and saw that it was the young man with blue hair holding her back, "Let go of me!" She shouted as she stomped her foot upon his. He winced in pain, releasing her. She started to rush toward the gang of men punching and kicking her brother.

"No don't!" The man shouted as he grabbed her once again.

"Take you hands off me! Ichigo!"

Ichigo fought with all his might. He tried harder and harder at the sound of Yuzu crying out his name. But the more he tried to fight back, his body was punched and kicked. A spark of panic flickered through his body as he saw, through this fists and the kicks, the gang leader pulled out a knife. He was ready to pull the blade down. But just before he did so, Ichigo used what little strength he had to pull away, he was able to miss it my centimeters. But, suddenly, he felt the a heavy boot in his side. Then he heard a crack. Ichigo's scream of searing pain filled the air.

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu screamed, never ending tears rolling down her face. The young man who was holding her shouted at the gang,

"Okay man! Let's go before the cops get here!" The punching, the kicking, and the shouting all stopped as the boss man said,

"Alright boys, we're done here..." They all pulled away to reveal the orange haired boy on the ground, his body nearly curled up in a ball on the ground, covered in blood spots and burses.

"Come on guys let's get outta here!" They started off, "You too newbie!" they shouted back at the man with the blue hair. He released Yuzu and ran off with the rest of them, almost unwilling. With in seconds, they were gone.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu rushed to his side, "Ichigo!" She tried to lift up his head, hoping it would help him breath. He coughed. She began to cry again as he coughed up blood, "Ichigo... I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" She cried out.

"Yuzu," it was hard for him to talk. He gasped for air but only to cough up more blood, "Y-Yuzu call... dad..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had passed out.

Rukia ran with Orihime down the halls of the Kurosaki Hospital. Rukia's heart raced as they drew closer to the room where the nurse at the desk directed them. Orihime opened the door to see Chad and Ishida in one corner. There was also Yuzu, who sat beside Karin, who put an arm around her twin sister. And of course... There was Ichigo. He laid in bed, his upper body rapped in white bandages, and band aids on his head and face. His arms were also rapped up. There was a man with black hair sitting in a chair by Ichigo's bed. He stood up and started to talk to the group of friends in the room.

"My name is Isshin... Ichigo's father..." Her eyes widened slightly, Isshin turned to Rukia, "You must be Rukia. Ichigo has told me a lot about you." She kept her mouth closed, not saying anything. He then turned and faced the others. Taking a deep breath he began, "Ichigo has experienced a tremendous amount of damage to his body... He has two broken ribs." Everyone had a look of shock on their faces as he continued, "I'm glad to say that that is the worst, everything else is taken care of. We were able to stop the bleeding were it was necessary." He smiled at the group, "He'll be just fine." They all sighed in relief.

"How long will it take for his ribs to heal?" Ishida asked, which everyone was wondering. Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he replied,

"Oh... I'd say six weeks at the most." Just then another doctor in a white "lab coat", stepped in.

"That's because you Kurosaki's are stubborn bulls!" He laughed.

"Kids, this is my good friend Doctor Shunsui."

"Not to mention his only friend. Sorry to do this too you kids, but Nurse Ise here has to do a few things to your friend so if you please..." He gestured to the door. They said their goodbyes and left the hospital in the end. That is, except for Rukia. She waited till Isshin and the girls left for home that night. She snuck into his room when the Nurse Ise wasn't looking. For some reason all the nights had been turned off. She sat down in the chair next to him. For several minutes she simply stared at him. She watched his still body, practically lifeless. She then noticed something pink on his arm under some bandages. She drew closer too pull them away, just enough for her to see a pink band add with a little rabbit face on it, "Oh Ichigo," she sighed, then stood up.

After some time, she couldn't take it anymore. She shook him lightly, "Pst, Ichigo... Say something." There was nothing. Slowly, she hovered over his body, "Ichigo," she whispered. Suddenly, she placed her small lips against his own. His eyes shot open with a jolt. But, sadly... Rukia wasn't there. No one was. Only his dad in a corner, and it was day once again.

"Hey buddy," Isshin scooted his chair closer to his son.

"Dad? It hurts..."

"I know, I know." He stroked Ichigo's unique hair, "I just gave you something for the pain, it should kick in soon." There was a long moment of silence, "All your friends came to see you. Actually, one of them just left. He had red hair," he said trying to remember his name.

"Renji?"

"Yeah! That kid. He was also with Tatsuki." Ichigo smirked tiredly at that. There was another pause. Ichigo debated whether or not he was going to ask, but in the end he couldn't help it anymore, his curiosity was overwhelming him.

"Hey dad?"

"Hm?"  
"W-was... was Rukia here?" His dad smiled at him, then stood up.

"Yeah Ichigo. She was here. And she was worried just like the rest of them." He leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, which was covered in bandages, "Now go back to sleep."

 **A/N:** **I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. It was the hardest one yet! X( I just gotta say... Juti dear, do you not read author's notes? XD Because I've already answered your question. If you didn't read it I said I was going to update it as soon as I finished the Christmas Dance in THIS story, which soon be finished soon. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	14. Broken Ribs Don't Stop Me

**Chapter 14**

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Orihime burst through Ichigo's door. She flew in. Once her feet touched the ground she froze, a worried look on her face, "Oh no. Did I make you jump? Are you hurt?" Ichigo was sitting up in bed, he smiled at her.

"Nah, I'm fine Orihime. Thanks." She quickly snapped back up.

"Oh good. I brought you lunch! And... I hate to say it, but your homework as well." She walked up to him and handed him a brown lunch bag, and a handful of books. She picked up a lap desk that was lying beside the white bed and placed it on his lap, "There," she said, "All better?"

"Yup, thanks."

"Um, Ichigo?" He looked up at her. She was looking to the ground, "Do you think you'll be able to go to the dace?" Orihime still didn't now about him asking Rukia to the dance.

"I almost forgot about it..." He looked down too. He was deep thought.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." She started out. Then he came back, "Oh yeah, and Rukia says hi."

He smiled at the thought of Rukia. Then his eyes widened suddenly.

"That's right..." His mind wondered to the time when he asked her to the dance. _"I want to go to the dance with you Rukia. It has to be you!"_ "I have to go to the dance. I can't just ditch her." A look of determination took his face, "That's why I have to heal up, fast!" He looked to his right and saw his phone on the desk flanking his bed. He leaned in to grab it. He gritted his teeth and grunted loudly. He then placed a hand on his side he managed the words, "Eh, too much Ichigo. Too much... Ehhh..." He finally managed to grip his phone in his hand. He turned it on and went strait to text messages, "Thirty two missed messages geez." He by past all of those and wrote to Chad.

 _Hey Chad, just a thought, but when's the Christmas Dance? Thanks._

 _\- Ichigo_

He sighed, "Now that's-" _Ding Ding!_ "-Done..." He checked the new message.

 _Two weeks and four days from now. So hurry..._

"That was fast." He raised his eyebrows as he shut his phone once again, "He's right through, I gotta hurry and heal." He laid his head back once again, staring at the ceiling. His mind drifted again. To the one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about... Food. (Just kidding XD) Rukia Kuchiki. In the midst of his lovely thoughts something hit him, what if Rukia thought she couldn't go to the dance with him because of his major injury? He started to worry, "I gotta get outta here. Please Rukia, don't worry... I want to go with you, no matter what..."

One week later... (me: yes, I was nice enough to give you a time skip XD) Rukia was in her room on her bed, lying on her stomach. There was a pad of white paper before her. With a pen in her hand and her little pink tongue sticking out, she drew a picture of two bunny heads with weird bodies. One of them had dark hair like herself and the other had... Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Hm? Who could it be at this hour?" She stood up, then ran down stairs, "Coming!" She shouted as she reached the door knob. Once she opened it her eyes shot open, "I-Ichigo!" There he was standing on her door step. There was a band aid on his forehead, but no other visible band aids or braces throughout his strong, tall, muscular body. A small smile took her lips, "Are you coming in?"

"I just wanted to tell you something real' quick."

"Well can't you tell me inside?" She smiled sweetly. He smiled back.

"You're walking pretty good," she commented as she helped him to the couch. He winced as he sat down slowly.

"Thanks. I'm much better then I was before. But, I feel like an old man." He laughed as he go situated, "Damn it still hurts." She stayed standing in front of him. She frowned at his injuries. Then she remembered something.

"I'll be right back! I have something for you!" She ran upstairs. Ichigo tried to move, "Ugh. This must be a magical couch. She remembers something every time."

"Okay!" She giggled as she handed him a sheet of paper, "Here." He took the paper and looked at it. A smirk appeared on his face. It was of two bunnies, both of which looked like Chappy the Rabbit. One looked like her and the other beside it had bright orange hair between its big pink ears. He stared at it for a long time, and she stared at him with a serious look on her face. Did he like it or not?

Out of nowhere he threw his head back and busted out laughing, "Oh man! How many years of art school did you have to go through to get this good!" She gasped and her face turned red with anger.

"ICHIGO YOU DUMBASS! I'LL BRAKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE RIBS!" She jumped on him and slammed his back and head on the couch.

"OW!" He winced.

"I worked hard to make you that you bastard!" She then hit him above the chest, not directly on his ribs.

"Ow! Knock it off Rukia!"

"I hate you! I hate you so much Kurosaki!"

"Ugh! Stop!" He instantly sat himself up on his forearms and grabbed both her wrists at the same time. She relaxed, then opened her beautiful dark purple eyes. They were so close. Their faces were nearly touching. His eyes widened and shook, his did the same. He stared at her for the longest time. She was so beautiful. His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips. His eyes relaxed. He slowly drew nearer, and nearer. She blinked several times.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away and stood to her feet, she started to walk away slowly to the stairs. He sat up as fast as his body would let him.

"I-I'm sorry, I... didn't know what I was doing."

"That's fine," she said without turning around or stopping. Ichigo thought fast.

"I like your drawing!" She stopped at that, "No, I love it. Thank you." She turned. He picked it up off the ground, holding in all the groans in his throat, "Looks just like me!" He smiled. She laughed slightly at his joke as he continued, "Look... I didn't just come here because your awkwardly my neighbor and your place is right next to mine... I came here because... I, wanted to tell you, that... No matter what... I still want to go to the dance with you!" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded in response.

"Yeah. I do. I asked my dad and he said that I'll be practically healed by next week!"

"He didn't say that," she smirked.

"Eh, you're right he didn't. But I have a good feeling I will!" She giggled, "Don't worry Rukia, I'm strong. And I know I can dance with you on that day!" She looked away at that, blushing slightly. There was a pause.

"Well," she said finally, "I guess I'll have to go to the trouble of picking out a dress then..."

 **A/N:** **Sorry this is a late update, I got sick :( BUT I'M BETTER NOW! BWA HA AH! I'm hungry so I'm gonna go eat pizza and listen to k-pop cause I can! PEACE!**


	15. The Power Puff Girls

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N:** **Who's ready for some Orihime power! Today's special consists of Rukia Tatsuki and Orihime. Together they are... THE POWER PUFF GIRLS! (Enjoy the show)...**

Orihime and Tatsuki stood leaning close to each other during lunch. They were in a corner, no one really noticing them. They were looking at Chad, Ishida and the rest who had already sat own. Rukia was with the boys as well, unaware that the two girls in the corner who were staring at her. Orihime put a hand on the side of her little mouth as she whispered to her bff, "I think we should tell her."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," she replied.

"No. I mean why are you whispering?"

"Oh." Orihime stood at her full length and started to talk normally, "But I think it's best if we just ask her and see what she says. Maybe she won't even want to go."

"We'll ask her after school, just incase." They nodded at the same time.

Rukia opened her locker to reveal several books and a ton of pictures and stickers of Chappy the Rabbit.

"There you go," she said as she grabbed her books and placed them in her arms. She was ready to head out with Ichigo and the others. She closed her locker door to see Tatsuki leaning on the locker next to hers and Orihime behind her, "Oh! You scared me," she said as she locked the door. She headed strait for the door. But before she could open it Orihime and Tatsuki stepped in front of her first.

"So!" Orihime started with a smile on her face, "We were just wondering if... ya know... if you're going to... the..." She stammered. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, she wanted to know if your going to the dance or not." Rukia's eyes widened slightly, _"That's right. I never really told them the Ichigo and I-"_ She stopped herself. She thought of Ichigo the other day, and how he said he wanted to go with her no matter what.

"Um... Rukia?" Tatsuki leaned in close, "What is it? You're blushing."

"Oh! I... uh..." She looked to the ground, "Well, I was gonna tell you closer to the dance, but..."

"So I guess Tatsuki was surprised when you asked her to the dance, ha Renji?" Ichigo nugged his friend in the side with his elbow. The red haired boy chuckled.

"Yeah, she looked pissed at first so I just went for it and kissed her."

"Hey, at least it worked!" Ichigo laughed.

"How about you Ichigo?" Ishida asked, with Chad standing beside him.

"Did you ask Rukia?" Chad said simply.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You asked Rukia Kuchiki to the dance!?" Ishida and Renji said at the same time.

"Yup!" he answered simply. There was a long pause.

" _And she said..._ " They urged him on, " _Yes?_ "

"No, she said I looked more like a discussing pervert on steroids and I didn't deserve going to the dance with a _dog_ let alone her. Oh! And that I should drop dead in a gutter somewhere and let my corpse rot in the hot sun," he nodded his head with a smile. Renji and Ishida simply stood there with their jaws dropped.

"That's a yes guys," Chad informed them. They sighed in relief.

"Hey that's great man! Now you got Rukia into it!" Renji slapped him on the shoulder, "So what happened after she said yes?"

"Oh, yeah know, the usual." He began to list several things, "We made out like you and Tatsuki. Pretended like no one was watching. And then ran through a meadow of flowers barefoot." He then placed a big fake smile on his face. All three boys looked at him, VERY unpleased and not amused. But before they could say anything they heard someone scream.

"NO WAY!" All the boy's direction was turned to the school.

"That sounded like Orihime!" Ishida shouted.

"SINCE WHEN!" Another voice shouted.

"That... that was Tatsuki," said Renji as a single blue drop of sweet feel behind his head. All of them rushed back into the school, nearly busting the doors down. Once they did, they saw Orihime gripping Rukia's shoulders, with Tatsuki behind her. Everyone stopped. The world was paused. They girls looked at the boys, and the boys looked at the girls.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Renji, confused. Orihime let go of Rukia and stepped forward. She stammered on her words.

"She... She... He..." She pointed at Ichigo, "He... they..." Tatsuki stepped forward screaming, "ICHIGO ASKED RUKIA TO THE DANCE!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We already knew that," all the boys said at the exact same time.

"Well we didn't!" Tatsuki and Orihime cried out. There was an awkward feeling in the atmosphere. Ichigo snapped out of the daze of stupidness to notice Rukia hanging her head low to the ground. Suddenly, out of no where, she took off.

"Ah! Rukia! Rukia stop!" He did his best to move past Orihime and Tatsuki to get to her before she vanished behind a corner but it was too late.

"Was it something we said?" asked Orihime.

"Did you find her?" They asked Ichigo as he rested on a bench in a hall. He was panting heavily, they all had been looking for her.

"No... I can't find her anywhere. And I looked everywhere I could!"

"Where could she be?" asked Ishida.

"I hope we didn't hurt her feelings with something we said," said Orihime worried.

"I just home she didn't leave without us knowing it," Ichigo sighed.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but over hear you were looking for your little friend Rukia." Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the strange voice.

"Um... who are you again?" asked Tatsuki and Renji at the same time. Ichigo stood up instantly.

"Kisuke!"

"Kisuke?" They all tilted their heads to one side.

"Well hello again Ichigo. I think I might be able to help you find your friend."

"You've seen her? Where is she?!"

Ichigo found himself standing in front of a janitor closet door. Kisuke stood close behind, while the others "hid" behind a wall to give them some "space".

Ichigo took a deep breath before knocking on the door, "Rukia are you in there?" There was a moment of silence. But, then her small voice could be heard through the door.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah! Yeah Rukia it's me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. There's nothing to be sorry for," he took a moment, "Do... do you wanna come out." Another pause... Then, he heard the lock on the janitor closet unlock, he then stood up. The door was opened wide as she jumped out and rapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. It's just so embarrassing!"

"Wh-what's embarrassing?" He asked, blushing hard and her touch.

"You... you would think," she cried, "A girl like me would have at least _one_ dress!"

Ichigo's face turned white. Kisuke's face turned white. Chad's face turned white. Ishida's face turned white. Renji's face turned white. Orihime and Tatsuki's face turned white. EVERYBODY'S FACE TURNED WHITE!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

The world froze. Orihime blinked several times. Then, she shot up and out of now where her body embraced Rukia's pulling her away from Ichigo.

"Oh Rukia! I'm so sorry! I should have known you didn't own a dress! I mean, being the type of girl you are! I'm so so sorry!" Tatsuki wasn't to fair behind.

"You should have told us sooner," Tatsuki smiled at her. All the men stepped back and watched as the girls did their thing. Tatsuki managed to pull Orihime away from a suffocating Rukia, (me: Orihime's boobs are just so big! XD).

"Don't worry Rukia! This weekend we'll find you the most beautiful dress!"

"When did I agree to this again?" Rukia found herself standing in a fashion center, in the middle of Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Okay!" Orihime spoke up cheerfully, "It's time to start Operation 'Get Rukia the perfect gown before the big Christmas Dace'!" She clenched her fists determinedly. The other girls sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

"Alright, sadly Rukia, Tatsuki has absolutely no taste in women's clothing, not to mention dresses. But do not fear! I have the perfect store in mind! Fellow me ladies!"

A few minutes later, the three young ladies were standing the biggest dress shop Orihime could find, "There's lots to choose from, as you can see..." Rukia and Tatsuki followed their friend through the rows and rows of pretty gowns in all shapes and sizes.

"If you don't like shopping or anything Tatsuki, why did you come?"

"I'm the color checker," she answered plainly. But before Rukia could ask what the hell that was Orihime stopped and pulled out a light pink dress. She then held it up to Rukia small frame, with a questioning look upon her sweet face. Tatsuki moved to her side.

"What do you think Tatsuki?"

"Hmmm..." Their was a pause, "Now, I'm not saying this just because I don't like pink but... I don't think it's her color." Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She put it back on the rack.

"These aren't even her size," Tatsuki pointed out, "We gotta go to the extra small area. It's over there." She gestured to a corner of the store.

"Come on out Rukia! Lemme see!" Orihime called out. Rukia, as instructed, pulled back the red currants of the changing room. Tatsuki and Orihime tilted their heads to the right at the same time, "Hmmm... What do you think Tatsuki?"

"It's a nice dress, but... there's something off," she commented.

"Ugh, you guys," Rukia sighed, "I don't think it matters what I look like. It's a nice dress, and I like purple," she stroked the pretty dress, "So can't we go with this one? This is the sixth one I've tried on. No one's gonna notice me anyway, so what's the point? Can we please just go with this one and head home?"

There was a pause. Orihime and Tatsuki looked at her, then at each other. They looked a bit disappointed but replied, "I guess so. That dress suits you well..."

They walked to the cashier without saying a word. Rukia walked behind the other two with the nice purple dress folded neatly in her arms, when she fell deep in thought, _"I'm sorry Ichigo, I just can't pick out anything nice. I tried, but I just couldn't..."_

"Thanks for coming with me today guys," she said out loud. The two girls turned around.

"Of course!" Orihime said with her usual happy smile, "I think this dress is a great pick."

"Totally... Like... Purple is your color," Tatsuki smirked. Rukia smiled back sweetly.

"Yeah! I couldn't do it... without... your..." Suddenly, her eyes widened. Tatsuki and Orihime stared at her confused.

"W-what's wrong?" Without saying a word, Rukia walked past the two of them till she reached a rack on the back wall of the store. On the rack was ugly worn down grey dresses. But... in the middle of the dull colors... was the most beautiful dress all three girls had ever seen. Orihime and Tasuki gasped and ran up beside her.

"Rukia... I have to get this one..." Orihime said in awe. Rukia stared at if for a long time. Then, slowly, she reached out her hand and finally took the hanger. She pulled it away from the rack and placed it upon her small frame.

"It...it's like it was made for you..." Tatsuki's eyes glowed. The two young women stared at their small dark haired friend, a smile appearing on her face.

"Girls," she said, "I think I just found the perfect gown..."

 **A/N:** **OOOOHHHH! I wonder what Rukia's dress looks like! X) Can't wait. The dance is comin' up! Hope you like the Power Puff girls! NOW! IT'S QUESTION TIME!**

Ayarukia, **asked** , "...is rukia living alone?"

 **Answer: At the moment she is, in fact, living alone. But there will be more on that in a latter chapter... *cough* I hope... *cough*... HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Keep reading if you like. PEACE!**


	16. Finding a Date

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N:** **Sup? How's everyone doing! WE ARE GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE DANCE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I personally can't wait! BUT for now, enjoy the show...**

"Yo! Chad! Ichigo! Let's head out!" Ishida called out from outside Chad's house. Ichigo had been their for the day when Renji texted the boys complaining how he was bored and wanted to come over. So Ishida came up with the idea of hanging around in the city for the rest of the day. The others had no objection, so there they were on the sidewalk.

"Where are we gonna meat Renji?" Ichigo asked as he and Chad walked out the front door. Ishida replied as Chad locked the door with the key, "He said we could meat him in the subway."

Sure enough, they caught up with Renji in the subway. They got on the train and headed to the loud city. They stayed there nearly all day long, when they finally stopped by a restaurant.

They took their seats when, "Dude, what's wrong? You're face is disturbing me," Renji chuckled. All eyes were upon the orange haired boy.

"Wha? Nothing."

"Doubt it," Ishida murmured. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Really it's nothing?

"It's little Mrs. Rukia," said Renji with his head tilted to one side, almost mocking his friend. Chad, Ishida, and Renji stared him down as hard as possible to get Kurosaki to, "spill the beans", so to speak. Ichigo licked his lips and moved in his chair uncomfortably.

"Alright! Alright!" he began, "I can't stop thinking about her." His friends smirked (yes, Chad too), at their triumph.

"Thought as much," said Chad.

"I don't know what it is. She's just a girl. I mean, I knew that sooner or later I'd fall for someone. But I thought it would be later in life! I-I-I Don't even no what she does to me to make me feel this way." He stumbled over his words as he got it all out.

"Her looks?" asked Renji.

"Her smarts?" asked Ishida. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I... I don't know. At first I thought it was just some kinda _faze_. But then..." He shook his head, "I don't what happened. I kept on wanting to see her everyday and talk to her everyday."

"You ever nervous around her?" asked Chad.

"No actually. I feel more... relaxed..." There was a pause before Renji resituated himself in his seat.

"She's a keeper!" He then turned to Ishida, who was sitting next to him, "Hey Ishida, you find a date yet man?" Ishida tightened his mouth at the question.

"What's it to you?" he asked annoyed. Renji shrugged.

"I just assumed that by now you'd have a date."

"I don't."

"Mm." Renji nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Nothing," he replied with a smile appearing on his face.

"What the hell!?" Ishida was getting pissed, "So what if I don't have a date. What? Is there a law now that says you need a date?" Chad was shaking his head slowly while Ichigo had a big smile on his face. To them this was comedy gold! Renji was also shaking his head and smiled. When all of the sudden Renji sat up strait, his eyes wide with a shocked look on his face, "Oh I get it!" he said, the suddenly turned to Ishida, "Ishida... Are you gay?"

"WHAT!?" Ishida exploded as Ichigo busted out laughing. Even Chad started to chuckle, "What the hell kind of question is that!?" Now Ishida was really pissed! (me: poor Ishida XD) Renji grabbed him by the jaw and said in a funny voice, "Oh, that's so cute Ishida-poo! If you want, I can introduce do several guys. You can take your pick! Or maybe you'd like to take all of them all at once! That's rushing it a bit but I'm sure you can take'm!" Ichigo and Chad continued to laugh as Ishida's face turned more red then they thought possible. Renij looked behind him.

"You ba-!" Renji put a hand over his mouth.

"Ssh! The waitress is coming!" The other two held in the laughs as the lady took their orders.

Ishida was pissed at Renji the rest of the day, "I'm never going out with you guys again!" he protested.

"That's what you get for not finding a date Ishida!" Ichigo called as Ishida walked to this front door and pulled out the key, "Don't let'm get to you," he said, referring to Renji.

"Tch, whatever. Good night guys."

"Night." Ishida shut the door.

"So..." Chad began, sounding confused, "Ishida... likes men?"

"Yup," Ichigo smirked, "All thanks to Renji..."

Rukia got out of bed, bummed it was Monday. She pulled herself up with a stuffed animal in her hand. She got ready in her school uniform and eat breakfast. She then looked out the window, _"Huh I wonder where he is."_ Normally, Ichigo would already be waiting for her outside her house. But for some reason, today he wasn't there, _"He wouldn't leave without me... would he?"_ She decided to walk over to the Kurosaki household to find out...

She took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. She waited... She was already retargeting everything when she heard the door being unlocked. Much to her relief it wasn't Ichigo to answer the door. It was Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Oh! Hello," said she, "Are you Mrs. Kuchiki?"

"Uh, yes... I am. Is... is Ichigo here?" Yuzu's face lit up and her big eyes grew even bigger!

"Please, come in!" She turned around and lead Rukia inside, closing the door behind her, a little girly smirk on her cute little face.

She had never been inside Ichigo's house. It was huge like hers, but less clean and tidy. It was much different from her home. This was a home that looked like it held a family in it. All the furniture looked as if it was sat in and used everyday.

"Ichigo is in his room upstairs. I'm sorry he wasn't out waiting for you. He was hurting very much this morning."

"Hurting?" Yuzu knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Knock! Knock! Ichigo!" she slowly opened the door. Rukia's eyes widened. She saw Isshin leaning over Ichigo's bed, "Ugh! Stay still!" She then saw Ichigo himself. His chest was covered in layers of bandages. His back was facing her. But she had never seen him shirtless. Because of the bandages she wasn't able to see all his mussels, just a hint of his strong back mussels.

"It hurts!" Ichigo complained, "Ya know, for a doctor you sure do suck!" He yelled at his father. She got a glimpse of his strong arms as he lifted them to take the bandages away from his father.

"Whatever!" said his dad as he grabbed a long sleeve shirt. That's when Yuzu cleared her throat, which, if I might add, snapped Rukia out of a trance she didn't know she was in. It also snapped the two men out of their "conversation". Ichigo and Rukia's eyes met. Both there eyes widened. Ichigo stood up, as if he forgot all pain. She instantly reverted her eyes to the flour to avoid looking at his massive build.

There was silence in the room.

"I..." Rukia started, "I came to get you."

"O-oh. Yeah. I'm... I'm coming. I'll be down in a minute." She stood there for a moment. She then closed her eyes, nodded really fast, and rushed out of the room.

"I was so embarrassed Orihime!" cried Rukia at lunch that same day. She paced the floor as she did so.

"I don't see what's so embarrassing about it." Orihime watched her friend walk about the room, "I mean, it's common to see guys shirtless. Now if he was a girl, then it would be embarrassing."

"I know, but, it still seems weird. He's a friend... and besides, I've never..." Rukia trailed off.

"Wait," said Orihime in disbelief, "You've never seen a man shirtless before?!" Rukia shook her head.

"I know what it looks like of course!" Rukia assured her, "I've just never soon a boy's shirtless chest in person okay?"

"I guess that's what you get for living alone," her friend chuckled. Then a long pause followed after, as Rukia looked out the window.

"Where's Tatsuki by the way?" she asked to break the silence.

"Oh, I think she might be with Renji. I don't know why though. She said something about being desperate, or something... I think," replied Orihime in her usual sweet voice.

"Weird."

"Yeah."

Chad and Ishida were walking out of the school's cafeteria to their next class.

"We better find Renji," suggested Chad, "Or he'll be late." Ishida only snickered.

"I don't give a shit about that loser."

"Still mad about the other day?"

"Hell yeah! That was so humiliating! He better hope I don't find him around these halls cause if I DO he's got another thing coming!"

Tatsuki giggled as she pulled Renji away from her body, "Easy now tiger lunch is over. Class time!" Renji pulled away, (as best he could), and looked her in the eyes. He groaned, "Crap. It was just getting good." She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him once more.

"Hey..." she said, her voice luring him in, "Wanna come over tonight? My parents are on a trip. _Just you and me._ " He smirked at her.

"Sorry babe, I've gotta work." She looked disappointed, "Hey, let's save for after he dance."

"How romantic," she scoffed. He kissed her one last time before heading out to class.

Meanwhile Ishida was just about to meat a possible date for the Christmas Dance. He just didn't know it yet...

 **A/N:** **I wonder who Ishida's date is gonna be! Any ideas anyone? If you think you know who it is let me know in the comment section! Thanks! XD**


	17. Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N:** **It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for PEOPLE! This chapter is mostly gonna be about Ishida and that special person. SO! Enjoy the show...**

"Gagh..." Ishida was walking home by himself that day because Chad had after school classes and Rukia had the same, but Ichigo decided to stay. Something about not letting her walk home by herself. Whatever that means. (me: Actually it means a lot... but he doesn't know that, so there). "What's with everyone lately?" he said aloud, "So what if I don't have a date? I don't need one! How needs girls anyway?" He walked faster as his temper grew, "It's not like I hate girls, it's just that I don't know anyone. Orihime and Tatsuki and Rukia are the only girls I know from school..." He trailed off in thought after that.

On his way home was a nice park. Actually, it's the same park were Ichigo ran into that gang the second time, though he didn't really know this, (geez Ishida doesn't know anything!) He decided to cool his temper there. He didn't plan on staying long because the sun was going down faster at this time of year, and it was getting colder as the sun left the sky.

Ishida took his seat on the nearest park bench. He sighed, "Damn, I've got some problems." Sitting there made him think. _"Maybe I should find someone for the dance... But who?"_ His bag was lying beside him. It was his school bag so it had many books and his phone in it's contents. He rolled his head back to the point where it was resting on the back of the bench. He looked up at the sky. It was nearly dark now, and rain clouds were fully formed in the dark sky.

The moment before he could simply move his mussels to grab his bag, I person wearing a black hoodie snatched it up from behind.

"HEY!" he shouted as he stood to his feet instantly. Without hesitation, he darted after the person, shouting for them to stop as he did so. He wasn't quick enough... at first. Eventually it was like the person he was chasing slowed down, as if tiered. He tackled them down to the ground. He instantly pinned them down on their back and pulled the hood off of their head.

There was a long, long, pause. Ishida's eyes widened. There, on the ground, what a young girl. His eyes widened. Her eyes widened. All that could be heard was the rain falling down on his back. He stared at her for a long time. Then finally, "Nemu?" He gazed at her in disbelief. She had a look of confusion herself as she squinted her eyes at him, thinking.

"Oh my... Uryu?"

"It is you!" he laughed as he stood up, then extended his hand so she could take it, "Well, well, well," he began, "So... you're a thief now."

"How rude!" she exclaimed, "For your information I do this as a hobby. I _have_ a job."

"A HOBBY?!" He then threw this head back and laughed, "Please, you're such a liar!"

"Oh shut up Uryu I am not! You know how it is for me."

"Yeah. But was a coincidence that you, of all people, were to try and steal my bag! I'm just glad I caught you."

"Here then," she handed him his things.

"You're not part of some gang now, are you?"

"No no. Like I said, I do it as a hobby."

"Ridiculous hobby." There was another pause, "Listen, I'm wet and cold so I was wondering if you would like to head home with me."

"... Perv..."

"What?!" he shouted, "I don't mean it like that! I'm just concerned about your safely like any other friend would do! Geez!" She laughed at his sudden outburst.

"Fine. But I'm not staying. Just to get dry."

"And tea," he added.

"Right and tea..."

"Still living in the same house I see," she said as they walked up to the front door.

"I think my parents are in bed so keep it down."

"How are they?"

"Fine," he answered, then opened the door. Once in, they sat around a table as Ishida made them tea. They spoke quietly as the tea was preparing. Ishida offered to put her jacket in the dryer along with his as she stayed.

The tea was ready and they sat across from each other as they talked for about an hour.

"When was the last time I've seen you?" she asked. He sat back in his chair.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a year or so. Back at the new years festival right?"

"Yeah!" Then there was an awkward silence. They both looked about the room to avoid eye contact. Then her sweet smooth voice spoke again...

"I liked you..." His eyes widened as he turned to her again.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"I... I liked you... when we went to school together. Junior High, all the way to the first through third year of high school. I liked you a lot." She smiled down at the table, "It's strange to think of it. But I did. I felt like crying when my family moved away. I thought I'd never see you again." She looked at him to see his startled face, "But here you are!" She laughed as to shake off what she had just said.

"Me too." She stopped, he continued, "I liked you too. I would try to impress you. But I thought it never worked." She stared at him. The look on his face was all to real. Her eyes began to shake. But she then covered her emotions and scratched the back of her head.

"If only we knew sooner ha?" she giggled it all off. But he didn't find it funny at all. He just stared. Then... his face lit up.

"Hey!" he stood up instantly, surprising her, "I want you to come to the dance with me!" There was another awkward pause.

"...What...?"

"Listen, there's this dance at my school. Everyone has a partner but me! I thought I was gonna have to go alone. But then you showed up!"

"Uryu, I don't think-"

"Don't worry you don't have to be a student at the school to attend. Please Nemu, _please_."

"I don't know what to say. All I said was that I liked you when we were kids, and now you wanna take me to a school dance!"

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled at her. He had a good feeling about this.

"Well, I've never been to a dance before," she began to think out loud.

"You'll love it!"

"Shopping for a dress could be really fun, now that I think about it."

"I'm sure it is!" She looked up at him, a sparkle in her eye.

"Let's do this!"

 **A/N:** **YAY! Ishida has somebody! Now, sorry for the later update. I was on vacation, and I was lazy when I got back. But I hope you liked the chapter none the less. Actually, this chapter was a whole not darker the first time around. But I changed it to make it more happy and funny. (Your welcome XD)**


	18. Pretty Boy Alert

**Chapter 18**

"Alright before you leave, remember class, the Christmas dance is in two days."

"Yes Mrs. Yuroichi." The students grabbed their books and bags and started out.

"Um... Mrs. Yuroichi?" Ichigo asked before he moved away from his desk.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Um... Are you going to the dance too?" She tilted her head and looked at him suspiciously, with a slight smile on her face.

" _Yeeees_ ," she said, her voice sounding like a cat's purr, "Why?"

"Oh no reason." He quickly took his things and headed out.

"What's the big deal with asking Mrs. Yuroichi if she was going to the dance or not?" asked Rukia as they walked to their next class.

"Why? You jealous?" he smirked down at her. She rolled her eyes and dropped the whole thing.

"Hey, is it okay with you if we head to the store before heading home tonight?"

"Sure, fine with me," she shrugged.

Just as planned, Ichigo and Rukia headed to the grocery store before heading back. Once finished, he asked her, "Hey wanna come in for a bit? You've never been to my place yet." At this, she seemed to be hesitant.

"Uh.. I don't think so. I've... I've got lots of homework. Yeah! Homework!" He looked to the ground for a moment.

"Oh, yeah I see. Sure."

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Uh..."

"See ya," she said.

"See ya." He watched her run to her door step and rush in. He sighed and walked to his own front door.

"Hey Yuzu I got your groceries you asked for. Yuzu?" Surprisingly enough, there seemed to be no one home, "Yuzu? Karin? Dad?" He walked upstairs and to see the door to the girl's room wide opened. He walked in and...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he shouted, causing Yuzu, Karin, and the _boy_ sitting on the floor with them jump.

"Ichigo!" both girls cried.

"It's not what you think!" Karin stood up.

"To be honest I don't know what it is!" he said, his tone was full of confusion.

"Look I know it looks weird but just lemme explain!" Karin begged, "Just don't tell dad!"

"DON'T TELL HIM WHAT!?" Ichigo said, almost freaking out. Before anyone could say another word, the boy stood up. He wasn't much taller than Karin. He had strange white hair, and wore strange white clothes. He walked right up to Ichigo and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm in Karin and Yuzu's class. You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. I've heard a lot about you," the boy said with a calm smile on his face. Ichigo's face was blank... "Eh?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ichigo found himself sitting by the dinning table downstairs, watching the three young teens explaining why the boy was there in the first place. But Ichigo, being Ichigo, wasn't truly listening to them. He was too busy eyeing him. Since Ichigo wasn't listening, I'll tell you what the twins were telling him: During school that day, Yuzu and Karin and all their classmates were busing about a new video game that had come out that past week called, "Blaze of a Soul Reaper". And now, everyone either had the game or played it at a friends house. Toshiro was a boy in class who had never played the game. Karin noticed that he was the only one left out of the conversation. She and Yuzu approched him and asked him if he were interested in coming over that evening to play the new game. At first he was shocked to say the least, but then a cool smile spread across his white face. And that, dear friends, is how Toshiro came to the Kurosaki household! After the girls _tried_ to explain it to Ichigo fifty or so times, he stood up, "Whatever," he groaned, then turned to the boy, "So... you leavin'?" "ICHIGO!" both girls whined at him, as the boy looked at him wide eyed. Yuzu looked disapointed, but KARIN looked like she was ready to rip her brother limb from limb! In the middle of all this, Toshiro stood up, and once again, bowed to the stupid older brother. "I'm sorry. It seems that I have over stayed my welcome. Yuzu, thank you for the snack." He then turned to Karin and smiled, almost a twinkle in his eyes, "Thanks Karin." "I'll walk you out," said Ichigo as he and Toshiro walked out. Once outside Ichigo let it out, "Okay, listen punk," he began, "Don't think I'm not on to you snot-nosed brat." "I don't know what you're-" "Don't gimme that! I see the way you look at Karin, with those big googly eyes of yours." Toshiro looked to the ground. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. "Hell yeah it is! And let me tell you something... I don't really like you." "How obvious is it?" Toshiro continued to ask, still looking to the ground, not paying attention to Ichigo anymore. "And I don't think you stand a chance! Just stay away from my sister." "What if she feels the same?" a smile of happiness crept across his face. "And another thing!- Ya know, just forget it. You're not even listening." Ichigo threw a hand in the air. "Thanks Ichigo, you're the best!" Toshiro slapped him on the arm playfully as he ran down to the sidewalk. Leaving Ichigo alone in the front yard. He stared off into the sky. Then, after some time, he looked to his side and saw Rukia's house. He smiled at the thought of her, forgetting everything else. Then it hit him... "OH CRAP THE DANCE IS IN TWO FREAKING DAYS!" He darted inside to make a note to buy a tux (he never needed one until now), "CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!"

 **A/N:** ***sigh*Ichigo needs to get his priorities strait! JUST TWO DAYS PEOPLE! I'm dying myself over here! I can't wait to write all about it. If you have any sugestions, or if there is anything you'd like to see happen at the dance *wink* (among the things I already have planned, which is a lot), please let me know!**


	19. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 19**

 **A/N:** **I'm not even gonna talk, just enjoy the show... ;)**

As you could expect, the entire school was buzzing about the dance.

"It came faster than I expected," said Yuroichi in the teachers lounge during lunch break, "I'm still trying to process the fact that it's tomorrow!" Her friend laughed.

"That's right. This is your first year teaching at this school! Almost forgot," her friend, who's name was Unohana, leaned in close, "You know," she whispered, "You're allowed to bring a date." Yuroichi smirked.

"Yeah," she said, "but I don't have a boy friend, let alone a date. I should just not go, no one will miss me."

"I'll miss you~" Unohana whined, "I'm going with my husband. And I need a girl around too keep me company. All the other teachers are either men, or women who already have their little "friend group". Honestly they belong in a Friend Ship Club for old people! It's like we're the ones going to High School!" They laughed at the idea, "Now let's be real," she continued, "You need to find a date."

"Like who?" Yuroichi shrugged it off. Unohana looked around for a simple solution. Then she spotted him...

"Him." She gestured with a nod of the head. Slowly, and a bit unsure, Yuroichi turned her head around. There, standing on the other side of the room was a man in a funny had who was taking the trash out of it's can.

"The janitor!" Yuroichi whisper shouted at her friend. Unohana's smile spread from ear to ear as she nodded, "What? Are you crazy? There could be an old man under that hat!"

"One way to find out!" she giggled. Yuroichi sucked up her lips into her mouth. She looked back at the man and back at her friend.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna do it!" Unohana snorted a laugh of excitement as her friend stood up, "Let's just hope he's not married," she joked as she started off.

"Trust me he's not," Unohana muttered under her breath.

About half way Yuroichi was already regretting it, _"He could be a total creep! For a teacher I'm pretty stupid!"_ She suddenly felt hot, as if she was about to break out into sweat, _"I can't retreat now!"_ She continued on, and as she drew closer she could see that his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, _"He doesn't look old,"_ she thought, examine what little was showing of his arms. Swallowing hard she put a hand on his shoulder, "E-excuse me." The janitor looked up. Instantly he jumped back, but since he was so close to the wall he slammed into it. She blinked at him, clearly surprised, but then smiled.

"Look, I was wondering- now I know this sounds weird but... Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" She couldn't make out his face through his blond hair and strange hat. But I could tell you that his eyes were _wide_!

"W-what?"

"It's okay I just wanted someone to go with me to the dance tomorrow. But that's alright I don't have to go." She turned and willingly started off.

"W-wait!" Suddenly, he leaned forward off the wall and grabbed her hand. She then noticed that it was just them in the room now, everyone else had left, (even Unohana) . Her eyes widened in shock as she turned around, "I'll go with you!" he smiled at her.

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! How could you find a date in a day!" Renji argued.

"You didn't think I could do it didn't you! But if you think that we Ishida's don't have good connections then you got another thing coming pal!" Ishida praised himself.

"I can't wait to meat her!" Orihime beamed.

"I'll say, I can't wait to see that mystery boyfriend of your Orihime," Rukia commented. This made her blush and start to play with her hair.

"Oh well," she giggled, "I think you'll like him."

As the sun went down more and more, the whole school was becoming more and more excited. Soon, the day will be over and that means the dance would be even closer!

It was time for everyone to head out. Renji kissed Tatsuki good bye. And when he was far enough away Ichigo commented, "Some peanut headed bastard,"

"Opinions change okay!" She yelled at him, "Come on Orihime!" She grabbed her by the arm and basically dragged her home, "See ya Rukia!"

"Bye guys..."

Once again Ichigo found himself alone with Rukia as they walked home. He enjoyed this time he had with her. Though she didn't seem to notice.

"So uh..." he started, "Are you excited for the dance tomorrow?" _"Why the hell did I ask that?!"_ He scolded himself in his head.

"Does it really matter?"

"Huh?" he started at her surprised. _"I guess she doesn't really care then? But why did she say yes to going with me then? Maybe she's just a little moody right now..."_ Thoughts began to flutter in his mind.

"Okay see you tomorrow then." He snapped out of his faze as she said this. Much to his surprise they were already at her front gate.

"O-okay then, yeah!" He smiled at her but she didn't turn to look at him. She simply unlocked her door, and walked in. He stared at her door for a long time, trying to piece together what had come over her. But after sometime, he walked back home.

"Hey Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted him like she always did. This time, Mr. Kurosaki was home.

"There you are Ichigo," said his dad, "Hey, what's wrong? You look pail."

"I'm fine. I won't be eating though, I have a lotta homework." And just like that, he went up stairs and disappeared into his room.

Meanwhile, Rukia ate dinner by herself. She then prepared for bed. Then laid alone in her giant bedding. She stared at the ceiling, _"Those things I said to him... I'm a terrible person... I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I hope he forgets I said anything. I just hope he's not hurt..."_

As Ichigo pulled out his school books he saw something white fall out of his bag, Huh?" He picked it up off the floor, "It's a note." He unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read it: "Dear Ichigo, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I won't be going to the Christmas Dance with you, or at all for that matter. Sorry, but I just don't think you're my type. - Rukia"

He stared at that small piece of paper...

"Oh," was all he said. That would explain her behavior that evening. He thought he was okay with it, and that he could understand where she was coming from... But... deep down, he couldn't understand. He didn't want to. Deep down, Ichigo Kurosaki... was hurt...

It was a mad countdown as the next school day was going down. (me: It's going down! I'm yellin' TIMBER!)

"Just think!" Orhime said, "Only five more hours and BOOM the dance is going to start!"

"Yeah, but the hard part is the fact that it's still winter, and we have to keep warm while still staying sexy for our boys," complained Tatsuki.

"Oh stop complaining Tatsuki. If Renji really loves you then he'll want to dance with you if were wearing a snow coat and ski pants."

"Hey, I just wanna look good when he decides to sleep with me, that's all," Tatsuki groaned as Orihime looked to Rukia. She was walking with her head down.

"What's up Rukia?" she asked.

"Nothing... I just think that I've said something I shouldn't have the other day." Orihime didn't know what she was talking about, be she decided it best to let it slide for now.

As they walked to their final class, the girls bumped into the boys.

"Hey guys! When's your next class?" asked Orihime cheerfully.

"In a few minutes," answered Ishida.

"We better get going," suggested Chad. Rukia was brave and made the decision to look up at a curtain orange haired boy standing before her. Lifting her purple eyes she took a quick glance. Her eyes suddenly widened, with an expression almost fearful. He stared at her with a blank expression on his face. She looked away instantly, _"Could it be my fault? What's with that expression?"_

Soon later it was very moment Rukia was dreading the whole time. The time when Ichigo would walk her home... As she expected he didn't talk the entire time, even while they where with Chad and Ishida, he said nothing. And when the time came for it to be just the two of them she felt so nervous, she was sweating, (in the winter I might add). _"I don't know what to do,"_ she thought, _"I should say something!"_

"Ichigo!" she blurted out. When he said nothing she continued, "Look, I-"

"I know," he said suddenly. She gazed up at him. Her eyes widened once again as a small smile spread across his mouth. Though he was smiling, Rukia could see in his eyes that something was still wrong, for they were dark and nearly lifeless.

"Y-you do?"

"Sure. I don't mind," he said.

"Really?! I'm glad!" Her face lit up, forgetting everything else, "Oh here we are," she said happily as she opened her front gate, "See ya!" She smiled as she went inside.

Now, once again he stood staring at her front door. Then once again, he headed back home, was greeted by his family, and went up to his room.

"Hey Yuzu?" asked Karin after watching Ichigo head up.

"Hm?"

"Doesn't Ichigo have that dance thing to go to?"

"Oh yeah. I guess not..."

 **A/N:** **Yikes! What's with Rukia! What's going on! I DON'T KNOW PEOPLE! But sill... the dance is tomorrow! Things are gonna happen.**


	20. The Christmas Dance

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N:** **I'm not gonna even talk. Just Enjoy the show!**

It was time. The second everyone got home from the school that evening, excitement hit. Oirihime and Tatsuki rushed home first, "I can't believe it!" Orihime squeeled excitedly, "It's finally here!"

"I'm just glad we can finally wear our dresses."

"Yeah. OH! Don't forget we have to pick up Rukia on the way there."

"Something was up with her before she left school."

"I'm sure Ichigo noticed and said something. They'll be fine. Let's hurry up and get ready..."

It took the girls a while to get themselves pretty and ready for the dance. Now that they were finally finished, there was one more thing they need to do... get Rukia!

It was organized were the girls came by themselves and the boys would go by themselves as well, and met at the school.

"We better hurry Orihime, the guys may already be there..." Tatsuki rushed her, standing by the door to keep it open. Orihime grabbed her handbag and rushed out. Tatsuki locked the door and they were off to Rukia's.

Finally, they made it to Rukia's home. The gate was unlocked, and they knocked on the door.

"Come on Rukia let's go!" Tatsuki called. There was no answer for a long time. After awhile Tatsuki rolled her eyes and bent down to the welcome mat and pulled it back and grabbed the spare key.

"What are doing?" Orihime asked worried.

"This is the only way we're gonna get in apparently," she answered as she unlocked the door, "We're coming in Rukia."

As they walked in they were surprised to see that all the lights were off in the house despite the sun going down quickly. They called her name but there was no answer. So they walked up the stairs to her room. As they opened her door both girls gasped.

"Rukia!" they shouted. Rukia screamed at the sudden shouts as she fell off her bed she was lying on.

"What are you doing in bed?" Tatsuki scolded her.

"You have to get ready for the dance!" Orihime cried out.

"I... I..." Rukia stammered.

"You what?!" Tatsuki was about to loose patients.

"I'm so nervous!" the small girl shouted, her eyes tightly closed. Tatsuki and Orihime grew all white, from head to toe...

"What?" was all they said. Rukia stood up and began to pace the floor thinking hard, "I was so nervous about the dance I laid on my bed to calm down, and I guess I fell asleep!"

"WHAT!?" Orihime had to hold Tatsuki by the underarms to keep her from charging!

"Well, that being said..." she then picked up Tatsuki and placed her to the side, "Let's get you ready, but we better be quick!" she smiled.

"I'm still a little nervous," Rukia hung her head down.

"Don't worry. We'll make you irresistible!" Rukia's eyes shook as Tatsuki pouted.

"Fine," she huffed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Out of nowhere Orihime picked up Rukia and flung her over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"First a bath, then dry, then hair, then dress and makeup!"

"WHAAAA?!"

"Orihime I don't need a... AH!" Her protesting was stopped as the two girls striped her pajamas. Orihime picked her up once again and dangled her over a tub of warm water.

"Ready?" Orihime smiled.

"I don't need a bath you guys!" Rukia continued to protest.

"Hold your breath!" she said cheerfully as Rukia gasped up tons of air. She went under. When her head emerged there was no break, she felt soft hands work on her hair. Orihime had put shampoo in her hands, (and a lot of it at that), and was now scrubbing the life out of Rukia's head. Tatsuki had gotten, from the kitchen, two aprons and a big bowl. The two girls tied the aprons around their dresses and the bowl was for Tatsuki. She used it to scoop up water and dump it upon Rukia's head when her hair was cleaned. Soon, Orihime took the bowl as Tatsuki squirted a giant blob of conditioner in her hands. That too, was scrubbed into Rukia's hair.

Once Orihime gave the okay, and Rukia was squeaky clean, she got out of the tub and did you best to draw herself off. Tatsuki dried her hair for her as Orihime took out the dress and all the make up they could muster up from Rukia's itty bitty collection. Orihime seemed shocked at the fact that Rukia barely had any make up.

"Honestly Rukia, you're just like Tatsuki!" she cried.

"Hey, she's got more than me," Tatsuki commented plainly, "Just mascara that's it!"

"I thought you wore lip gloss or something," said Rukia as her head bobbed up and down as Tatsuki brushed it.

"I did but every time Renji would kiss me he was the one wearing it..."

"Here!" Orihime dropped the subject and plopped all the cosmetics on the counter.

The rest of the time spent on Rukia went by quickly. The dress was on, and they decided not to do much with her hair. Just a small snowflake on one side, pulling her dark hair back. Tatsuki and Orihime stood back to admire their work. They both smiled as Rukia looked into the mirror. Rukia, too, smiled at the result, "It's wonderful you guys. Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank us just yet! We better get going, the boys are probably wondering where we are at the moment!" Tatsuki giggled as they headed downstairs. They were off...

They had finally arrived at the school. They headed strait for the gymnasium where the dance was being held. Rukia suddenly felt nervous, and then she became self conscious of what she looked like. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see Ichigo. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. She shook these feelings off and followed the other girls inside.

Once in, she followed Orihime and Tatsuki to a table where the boys were at. Rukia suddenly stopped when they did the same, _"What's wrong?"_ she thought. Her smiled slowly faded. All the guys stood up. Renji stood to great Tatsuki, as did Orihime's boyfriend to her. Chad and Ishida were their too, as was Nemu.

"Where the heck is Ichigo?" Tatsuki whispered almost mad.

"We have no idea," answered Renji. They all looked at Rukia, who was playing with her gloves, unaware of the conversation being held.

"Is someone missing?" asked Nemu.

"Yeah, Ichigo, Rukia's date," Ishida answered her.

"Maybe he's late," Ulquiorra suggested, they looked to him, _"So he can talk!"_ Everyone (except Orihime), thought to themselves.

"Actually the emo's right, he _does_ live farthest from the school," Renji pondered.

"Emo?" said Ulquiorra quietly looking down.

"If Ichigo's a little late I don't mind," everyone looked back to Rukia, she smiled at them, "I can wait."

The dance went on, Rukia insisted that the others should dance. So she watched from their table. Chad decided to sit with her for a while. She waited patiently for Ichigo. And after a while she couldn't sit there any longer, "I'm gonna get myself something to drink, do you want anything Chad?"

"I'm alright thanks," was his response. She got up and went to the table, as she poured herself some punch she heard a voice behind her say, "Aw poor Rukia." She turned around to see Nikki with a friend on each side of her.

"What do you want?" asked Rukia, frowning.

"Goodness so rude!" Nikki walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Listen darling, I couldn't help but notice that all you're friends are dancing together. And then I saw you here all alone over here by the table and I just thought that you didn't have anyone to dance with."

"I have Ichigo thank you very much," she said as she pulled Nikki's arm away.

"Ichigo?" she said, almost shocked, "Is he here? I don't see him do you girls?"

"No"

"I don't see him!" They giggled.

"He'll be here just you wait."

"Oh he will darling, of course he will! Unless..."

"Ugh, now what?" Rukia asked not amused.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that there's always that one boy who totally ditches his date of the night of the dance."

"Ichigo would never do that!" she protested, becoming very annoyed.

"That's not always the reason Nikki!" one friend blurted out.

"Yeah," the other said, "Maybe he thought he didn't want to be with someone like you at a dance!" They laughed, Rukia felt a sudden pain in her chest. Nikki let out a fake gasp.

"Girls! Don't be so rude! Now, now Rukia," she turned to her again, "Don't listen to them!" she batted her eyelashes at her all innocent like, "I'm sure Ichigo had a good reason for ditching you!" She smiled as she sashayed away with the two girls at her side.

Rukia stood there alone. Their words flying through her head. She swallowed hard as she put her glass down on the table. She then walked out side to the garden that was set up for the dance itself.

Little did she know that Chad was watching the whole thing. He stood up and found the others.

"I think Nikki might be he reason why Ichigo isn't here," he told them.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Orihime said, "Poor Rukia..."

"Here's the plan," everyone gathered around Chad, "Me, and Renji head to Ichigo's house and see what's wrong. Meanwhile the rest of you keep an eye on Rukia, make sure she doesn't leave the school. I saw her go into the gardens. We'll get Ichigo to come here."

"Right!" everyone side as they took their posts.

Renji and Chad rushed to the Kurosaki household. They knocked on the door to which Mr. Kurosaki answered, "Chad! Renji! What are you guys doing here? What's with the getup?"

"Ichigo's here right?" asked Renji dodging the questions in a hurry.

"I think he is. Wait, is tonight that dance? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Isshin quickly lead the boys upstairs to Ichigo's room. It wasn't a shock that the door was closed. Isshin left the boys to themselves as they knocked on the door, _"Who could that be?"_ Ichigo thought, _"Everyone should be at the dance by now."_ He got up out of the chair by his desk and made his way to the door. When he opened it shock hit him. He stared at them in their suits. They stared at him in his everyday clothes.

"What?"

"WHATDAYA MEAN WHAT!" Renji shouted at him, causing him to jump a little, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!"

"What's it to you?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Renji suddenly grabbed him by the shirt, "How could you do this to her?! Rukia's waiting for you, you bastard!" They were silent after that.

"But... if she's at the dance then..." he reached in his pocket as Renji let him go, "What's this?" He then unfolded the little note that he found in his bag, "It says that she doesn't want to go with me or at all. And that... I'm not even her type."

"What?" Renji took the note from him and Chad leaned over to read it for himself, "This... This can't be right. She couldn't have written this Ichigo!"

"Well I don't know what to think now! You said she's there!"

"Unless... She didn't write the letter..." said Chad.

"But who could of-" Ichigo's eyes widened. Both boys looked at him, realizing the same thought at the same time.

"Nikki," Renji said not-so-surprised.

"Ugh, that _bitch_!" Ichigo swore through gritted teeth. He went back into his room and they followed. They watched as he pulled out a black sack out of his closet, "You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there!" he said, his voice sounds like it was an order.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry... The way I'm feeling right now I'll probably just pass you up!" They smirk at him and did as they were told, leaving Ichigo to rush.

As instructed, Renji and Chad headed back to the school on their own. Meanwhile, Ichigo freshened himself up the best he could and dressed quickly. As he did so, many things were flying through his head, _"How could I be so stupid!? I'll be lucky if Rukia doesn't sucker punch me in the stomach again. But I guess I deserve it, considering what dumbass I am! So stupid!"_ His very thoughts made him rush like the wind!

He ran down the stairs, startling his family, who were watching TV. Isshin sat in the middle of the couch with Karin and Yuzu nuzzled up to him on each side. They stared at him wide eyed.

"Ichigo?" started Yuzu, "I thought you weren't going to the dance..."

"Trust me, I am now... And I gotta hurry!"

"Aw, look at my son! Such a big boy!" said Isshin as he got up and rubbed the life out of Ichigo's hair.

"Ugh, dad!" the teen complained, "I said I gotta hurry!" He opened the door and rushed out, not bothering to lock it behind him.

"By the way girls," said Isshin scratching his dark head, "Do you know who he's going with?" Both girls sighed as a result.

Ichigo began to pant. His long legs running fast. Thoughts of Rukia flowing through his mind. The more he thought about Rukia the faster he went. The more he thought about Nikki the angrier he got. He gritted his teeth at the thought of her messing with Rukia's life, _"I'm coming Rukia! I swear I'll get there!"_

Renji and Chad made it moments before him. Once they were back the joined the others.

"Good news?" asked Orihime, worried. Renji walked up with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said, "Don't worry. Ichigo's on his way."

"He's mad too," Chad added. They looked at him confused.

"What about Rukia?" asked Renji.

"We haven't seen her come out of the garden. So she's still in the school."

"Good." Suddenly, Renji felt a hot hand on his shoulder, he turned around.

"Ichigo!" they said together. His face was red and there were small beads of sweat coming down from his forehead.

"Where's...Rukia..." he managed between pants. Their stared at him for five seconds before Orihime spoke up, "She's in the garden! She went in there half an hour ago."

"We haven't seen her since," Ulquiorra added in. _"Who's that guy? Ugh, that doesn't matter now. I gotta get to her!"_ Ichigo cleared his mind of any unnecessary thoughts and darted outside...

He called out to her as he walked through the maze that was placed in the garden, "I'm never gonna find her in this mess! Who's idea was this anyway!" He reached several dead ends, and several u-turns, "UGH! Rukia!"

Now I'll tell you what happened to Rukia when she first stepped into that garden about half an hour ago. The poor thing walked into the maze all alone.

"I can't let those girls get to me," she thought out loud, "They're full of it anyway." She walked around, not really paying much attention to where she was going, "Oh, I made it to the middle." She looked around and saw a gazebo with long green vines growing up and around it. Under it was a bench made of wood. And a little beyond the gazebo was a water fountain, not too large or too small, just the write size for the center of the maze. She walked over to the edge of the fountain and sat there. She stared at her reflection in the water. She stared at it for a long time, her expression blank. She didn't think about anything. She didn't do anything. She just sat there... in the cold... all alone.

Suddenly, a small drop fell into the water, creating small ripples as it made contact. Another fell. Then another. Rukia found that she was crying, "Why... am I crying?" She tried to stop but the her tears would not allow her to do so. She used to gloved hands to wipe away each one as they fell, but soon there were too many, an she could no longer hold back. She thought of him, she thought of Ichigo. But this only made the tears fall more. She then covered her face with her hands as she continued to weep, Nikki's words ringing in her ears. Soon, she had no strength to sit on the fountain anymore so she fell to the hard cold ground, the tears showing no sighs of stopping.

"Rukia where are you?" Ichigo continued to call. He suddenly heard the sound of running water. He rushed toward the sound, but found only another dead end, "UGH!" He was losing patients. He ran another way, the sound getting louder and louder. Then... he made it. He was in the center of the maze. He froze. His eyes wide and they shook. There on the ground before him, several feet away, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her back facing him. He stared at her in awe. His heart ached at the sounds of her crying...

"Rukia," he said softly. Her head was lifted. She turned to look at him. Her eyes, too, widened and shook, though hers were full of tears. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful.

They stayed staring at each other for the longest time, "Rukia..." He said again. He watched as she stood up slowly, not once looking at him, "Rukia..." He took a step forward, then another, and another. Finally, their eyes met. He walked to her, and extended his arm out to her, the other following close behind. He slowly rapped his arms around her. She placed her head in his warm chest. Her last tears finally falling.

"You're so cruel!" said into his chest with clenched fists.

"I know," he said.

"You stood me up!"

"I know."

"I hate you!"

"I know." He held her tight as she rapped her arms around him, "Listen to me Rukia," he bent his knees to the point he was looking up at her, "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"You stood me up!" she repeated, her little nose sniffing.

"I know, I know. And it's all my fault. I'm an idiot! A dumbass lamebrain idiot! And I don't deserve you! But I wanted to tell you..." He stood to his feet again. He then cupped her small pretty face in his hands. His eyes sparkling as they looked deep into her eyes, "I wanted to tell you that I... I... I love you." Her eyes shook in disbelief, "I love you so much." He smiled at her, "Rukia..." He drew nearer, pulling a strand of black hair away from her face as he did so. He drew closer, and closer. Their eyes closing slowly. They were so close, inches apart. She slowly gripped his tux, almost to pull him closer... Their lips met. Her lips were cold and his were hot. Hers were smooth and his were not. He slowly pressed their lips together more. He tilted his head to one side, making the kiss deeper. Sadly, they parted, the sound of their kiss breaking into the air.

"Rukia," he said as he caught his breath.

"Ichigo..." she too searching for air, "I forgive you, you jerk." They smiled at each other. All was well.

"I thought Ichigo went in after her. Where the heck is he then?" asked Tatsuki.

"Knowing that idiot he probably got lost in that huge maze," Renji said frowning deeply.

"Yeah... WAIT THERE'S A MAZE?!" asked Ishida astonished, "Oh great. We'll all be graduated by the time they make it outta there!" Everyone moaned.

"Or not," said Ulquiorra quietly.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up and saw Ichigo, with his arm bend slightly for Rukia to hold on to as they walked back onto the dance floor. They watched as Rukia pointed to where they were standing.

"Looks like you found her!" Orihime said with a smile. The two looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

After that was finally taken care of, Orihime introduced Ichigo to Ulquiorra, which followed in the two sharing a hand shake, (Me: anyone else getting weird vibes O_O?). The DJ began to play once again. Orihime and Ulquiorra were the first to get out there, after that was Ishida and Nemu, followed by Renji and Tatsuki.

"You're not gonna dance Chad?" asked Rukia.

"I like to watch," he replied with a reassuring smile. Rukia nodded then looked up at the orange haired boy. He extended his massive hand out, her sweet small hand took his and they were off.

At first, they didn't know what to do. But they watched the others and went by them, "Um.." Ichigo blushed as he slowly put his hand on her tiny hip. He chuckled nervously. She raised her arm up high just to place it on his shoulder. It was a slow dance, and their bodies were close together. Their friends couldn't help but watch as their favorite couple of the night danced for the first time.

The song ended so everyone clapped and faced the DJ, who bowed in response. Ichigo was the only one not to clap, he was too busy staring at Rukia. He licked his lips, "R-Rukia..." She gazed up at him smiling. They others heard him call her name, and also looked in their direction, yes, Chad too.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Their mouths dropped as she took his face in her hands, she had to stand on her tippy toes to do so of course. He bent down slightly and their lips met once again. And, once again, everyone's mouths dropped, except for Chad's, his were in a kind smile. They were so happy they turned to their dates and kissed each other, following Ichigo and Rukia. They weren't the only ones watching though. One of Nikki's girls tapped her on the shoulder, "Look." Nikki looked and only gocked at the couple, "Tsh, like whatever. He's not cute at all anyway." Both girls looked at them sad.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that Ichigo and Rukia were finally together... And they were happy...

 **A/N:** **I DID IT! Hope all you guys liked it! Great news, I'm gonna be writing some ONE PIECE fanfics, such as Ace X OC, and Luffy X Reader etc. (also including some OTP's ). So hope you can read those too. Thanks for reading! BTW; this fanficion isn't over yet. ;)**


	21. All Good Things Much Come to an End

Chapter 21

 **A/N:** **Yeaaaaah... this is more of a 20.5 but whatever, now... Enjoy the show...**

The dance wasn't over yet. They still had a whole light before them. Just as I left it, everyone was still dancing until the song ended, and the DJ called out, "Alright guys it's nine thirty and we're just getting started!" Everybody clapped and cheered, the excitement only growing. The DJ had to change the records so their was a few seconds of just talking amond the crowd. Our group of friends gathered together once again. Ishida realized that Ichigo and Rukia never met Nemu, so he took it upon himself to walked over holding her hand and introduced them.

"I've known Uryu since we were kids. Me and my family recently moved back to Japan, so I ran into him in the park."

"Perfect timing too," Rukia added smiling.

"So are you his girlfriend or something?" Ichigo blurted out. Everyone looked at him. Ishida and Nemu looked at each other. But once they made eye contact they instantly looked away, blushing lightly.

Someone suddenly put a hand on Ichigo's broad shoulder. He turned.

"Hey Kisuke," he smirked. Kisuke leaned in close to his ear and said,

"Remind me to take your advice more often..." He then pointed to a pretty young woman talking to Rukia. Ichigo recognized her as Mrs. Yoruichi. He smiled and elbowed him in the side lightly, "You sly dog," Ichigo smiled, "But you're still wearing your hat. Dude, has she even seen your face?"

"I...Well, I..." Kisuke looked away bashfully, "I'm getting to that."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, gimme a break kid I've never asked a girl on a date, let alone a dance."

"Whatever you say man." The boy put his hands in his air. The music started up again so the dancing continued. This time, a fast paced song was put on.

"So what were you and Mrs. Yuroichi talking about?" he asked once they were together again.

"She was telling me how good my grades were this year and that I should keep it up."

"Oh man. I'm so glad she didn't talk to me," he groaned. Rukia laughed. Everyone acted fun and some acted silly. But one thing was for sure, everybody had a huge smile on their faces. Well, everybody except Nikki, she was still near the food table staring down Rukia from a distance. Her two friends beside her winning, "Ugh, come one Nikki. We wanna dance."

"Go and dance then!" she snapped at them. They looked at each other and shrugged, and were off. Nikki continued to scowl, "After the dance I'll show her. She'll be sorry she messed with Ichigo."

The rest of the night was full of fun and laughter. Chad finally stood up to tap Renji on the shoulder. The group of friends watched.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked with a smile on his face. They began to crack up as Renij said, "Oh certainly!" and started dancing with Chad, leaving Tatsuki smacking him one and pulling him away from poor Chad. Chad got to dance with Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and even Nemu was willing to dance with him. It was a wonderful night. It was a shame when it was coming to a close. The DJ had played all his songs and bowed out as the audience clapped one last time. The principle took the stage. Unlike other schools, the students and even the teachers liked the school's principle. He got to the stage and took a mike.

"Alright kids," he began, "It's eleven o'clock and you know the rules." They booed him playfully, "I know. I know, I don't wanna go either. I just wanted to say have a great winter break and Merry Christmas!" They all clapped and cheered one last time.

They began to depart after that. Friends hugged each other goodbye. But our little group stayed together till the end, walking on the sidewalk to their homes.

"You're not coming Ishida?" asked Renji when he saw that he and Nemu were taking a different way.

"I'm gonna walk her home."

"It was nice meeting you all!" Nemu smiled and waved as they went separate ways with the rest of them. After that it was Chad's turn to go home. Everyone felt a little sad about leaving him alone. So Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime gave him big hugs and Ichigo, Renji, and Ulquiorra shook his hand, (getting those weird vibes again... O_O)

"Have a good one guys," he said smiling.

"Alright man I'll call you!" Renji called after him. It was just the three couples left. Tatsuki's house was next, so they said their goodbyes as well. Once they were in the house, and Renji thought the coast was clear, he suddenly grabbed Tatsuki's shoulders, spun her around, and slammed her body against the wall.

"Geez!" she growled. But there was no time wasted. He instantly shoved his mouth against hers, "Mm," he moaned into her mouth. She relaxed and rapped her arms around him. Once they parted they spent a whole minute catching their breath. She made a sexy face at him before saying in her raspy voice, "Parents aren't home... So take your fucking clothes off Abarai." He smirked down at her.

"Yes ma'am..." (Don't do that at home kids, or anyone's home...)

Now it was just the two couples, walking with nothing but the light of the moon to guide them, (and the street lights but that's not romantic). Soon, Orihime and Ulquiorra said their own goodbyes and went off on their own...

They were finally alone once again. Just Ichigo and Rukia. But this time it was different walking home. They were talking and actually having a good time.

"And I was running man! I was literally sweating bullets!" Ichigo explained with a smile on his face. Rukia laughed. His smile faded. He just stared at her, laughing without a care in the world. He wished it could always be like this; just the two of them. He stared at her beautiful face, oh how happy she looked. Much to his dismay they reached her home as well as his. She pulled out her keys from the little purse she had brought. Unlocking the door she turned to look up at him one last time.

"Thank you Ichigo... for everything. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your persistence." She smiled at him once more.

"Yeah sure..." he said, still staring at her. Then, they looked into each other's eyes. She watched him as his eyes slowly moved down to her lips. She became very nervous.

"Well," she said suddenly, "Good night then!" She moved inside.

"Yeah!" He snapped out the lovey-dovey trance, "Good night Miss Kuchiki." She grinned at him, then... closed the door. Ichigo felt like the luckiest man alive. In fact, when he opened the door of his home... Three pares of interested eyes could tell that he was ecstatic.

 **A/N:** **FOR A PICTURE OF RUKIA'S DRESS! Go to and look up this story, same chapter (20). Thanks for waiting. Hope you liked the chapter! ;)**


End file.
